Welcome, Newcomers! Now, Bend Over!
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: With all of these newcomers finally joining the fight, there is bound to be many more... "things" happening overall, you know? Many more naughty things, at that. A Yuri/Futa/Furry/Yaoi story. Read and hate it, please. I don't care.
1. Welcome, Newcomers! Now, Bend Over!

_**[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Pinkie Pie can certainly sit on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Hello, all! It's a me! The lonely bastard DLF here BRINGING YOOOOUUUU yet another terrible story about the "Super Smash Brothers" series! What, did you actually think that "Smash Ultimate" was safe? Heck nah, ninja! Not while I'M around! Anyway, I am sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Proof reading is always such a beach! A dirty and rocky beach, you feel me? With all of that said and whatnot, how about we all go play some "Little Nightmares", eh? I can totally speed run that game, I swear! It's not that hard! X3**_

 **(Chapter One - Welcome, Newcomers! Now, Bend Over!)**

When the Inkling girl, and the Inkling boy, found out that they both were invited to participate in the newest form of 'Super Smash Brothers' and what have you, the two young teens honestly couldn't even believe it. To finally be able to fight against, or fight along with, any well-known super star on a daily basis just sounded **so** amazing to them both. Upon arriving at the huge Smash Stadium/Mansion, the Inkling duo was greeted by Mario and Luigi, they met everybody else, and they both even gorged themselves with many delicious and different foods until their stomachs hurt from even doing so. However, very quickly after joining Smash like this, the two soon enough discovered that fighting wasn't the only thing that goes on around here.

Ike, Shulk, Luigi, Mario, Marth, and many more people seriously warned the two Inklings about the usual 'shenanigans' that always seems to happen inside of the mansion, but the two young Inklings truthfully didn't fully believe it all like that. Unfortunately for them both, their once innocent minds instantly got warped and dramatically turned into something else completely different soon after witnessing an all-out orgy on this one fateful night. Mario and Luigi were off on vacation again, and most of everyone else was gone, too.

Simply because of this, both Zelda and Fox McCloud wickedly planned to have an orgy party right in the front room of the mansion itself, which was actually quite a daring move on their own behalves. Zelda and her girls were on the left side of the room, while Fox and his boys were all hanging out on the right side of the room.

It was 10:17 PM at night, and as the Inkling girl carefully continued to look around of her surroundings, her bright orange colored eyes still couldn't even believe it. Each of the females, all except for herself at the current moment here, were all naked. Not only that, but they were all also rather 'busy' with one another, as well.

Lucina was sitting down on the couch while deeply making out with Female Robin. Zelda was sitting down right next to Lucina while passionately kissing Samus. Robin was sitting down frontwards on top of Lucina's lap while kissing her back. Samus was also sitting down frontwards on top of Zelda's lap while kissing her back; the younger and blonde haired Zelda was sitting down right next to Twilight Zelda at the end of the soft sofa as she pleasingly watched the kissing couple. Rosalina was lying down on her back while thrusting her futa penis deep inside of Daisy's wet feeling womanhood.

Peach was wildly futa fucking Daisy's thick ass from the back. Female Wii Fit Trainer was bent all the way over while grabbing her own ankles as Bayonetta continued to forcefully futa fuck the black haired woman's jiggling booty. Palutena was sitting down on the floor while getting her own futa phallus strongly sucked off by Midna. Ashley was crazily futa fucking a bent over Isabelle somewhere in the corner of the room. Female Corrin was standing up on her feet while romantically kissing Dark Samus on her lips. Dark Samus was lovingly kissing Corrin right back. And lastly, Inkling girl was just standing completely still in shock.

By the way, just so you know, Dark Samus' form at the moment perfectly resembled Samus' own, except that her hair was colored whitish-blue, her eyes were pure whitish-blue looking, and her skin was also greyish-white looking, as well.

Slowly pulling her soft lips away from Robin's own tender feeling lips once again, Lucina gazed deeply into the white haired girl's hazel colored eyes, the blue eyed princess smiling an honest smile before sweetly speaking to the smirking magician, "You're probably the greatest kisser on this planet, you know that?" Lucina then started to place gentle, wet kisses all over on Robin's neck, the bluenette's kissing mouth seemingly determined to add even more hickeys on the fair colored skin of Robin's trim looking neck.

"Gods, you're beautiful, Robin... and you always smell so fucking good, too. By the gods, you're so perfect to me, woman," deeply breathed out Lucina as she placed her mouth teasingly against of Robin's right ear, and mere seconds later rather strongly sucking on the heavy bottomed tactician's neck yet again; both of Lucina's small hands also began to squeeze Robin's big, soft, round shaped butt cheeks even stronger than before now, as well.

With her cheeks blushing a light looking shade of pink now, Robin chuckled quietly, shifted herself a little bit more comfortably on top of her blue haired lover's lap, and then quickly pecked Lucina's moist lips before replying right back to the serious looking girl, "Oh, Lucy... I feel the same way about you, too. I mean, seriously, do you even know just how much that I... love you, Lucina?"

The look on Robin's face, the sound of Robin's voice, just everything about her right now powerfully pulled on Lucina's own heartstrings that very moment in time. "R-Robin, I..." quietly whispered Lucina, clear tears now ever so slowly beginning to build themselves up in the warrior girl's blue colored eyes all of the sudden; quickly upon seeing this, Robin soon started to cry genuine tears of happiness, as well. "I love you, too, Robin. I love you more than anything in the world. Your voice, your face, your body, your mannerisms, your e-everything is just flawlessly beautiful to me! Why, I don't even know what I'd do without you anymore!"

"Lucina?" then softly said Robin, her own voice barely a hair above a whisper.

"Yes, my love?" immediately spoke back Lucina, her voice sounding just as passionate as Robin's did at the very moment, and not to mention both of the girls' pretty faces also looking much more serious than ever before now, too.

"Shut up and fuck me, already," passionately growled Robin as she gently placed her forehead straight against of Lucina's own, the big butt tactician's soft lips just barely brushing against of the now heavy breathing warrior's slightly open mouth as she sexily teased the inside of Lucina's top lip with her wet feeling tongue for a bit.

After strongly kissing the left side of Lucina's agape mouth a couple of times, Robin anxiously wrapped both of her arms around of Lucina's neck, desperately began to grind her lower body lewdly against of the naked warrior's lap, and she also looked the blue haired princess straight in her lovely eyes before honestly pleading to her best friend, "I want to feel your cock deep inside of me again, Lucy! I want to feel it over and over again! I want you to fucking fuck me forever, Lucina! Fuck me and never stop! Make me your bitch and put me in check! G-gods, I love you so fucking much!"

"Oh, Robin!"

"Oh, Lucina!"

Now lifting her upper body slightly away from the back of the comfy couch, Lucina placed her left hand on the back of Robin's head, but she still kept her right hand firmly placed on Robin's beautifully juicy butt, said right hand now squeezing the white haired magician's very plump ass cheek the absolute hardest that she could. Once again tonight, both Lucina and Robin intensely continued to kiss each other on the lips and just all over one another's faces in general, however specifically **this** time they were kissing each other almost **too** emotionally, **too** impassionedly!

The constant sounds of lip smacking, tongue sucking, mouths moaning, and ass slapping was clearly heard amongst them all, and this heartfelt scene that was taking place right before her orange colored eyes simply made the young Inkling girl feel even that much more shamefully wet between of her own two legs at the moment here, too. Inkling girl really didn't want to admit it, but Robin's ass looked absolutely THICK and SEXY, and it somehow looked even better getting occasionally spanked by Lucina's hand, as well; Samus' own tight, rounded, perfectly big butt also looked dreadfully sexy to the horny squid girl, too.

Now looking over at both Robin and Lucina making out with one another like two crazy people, Twilight Zelda sighed loudly and dreamily before merely uttering out with a smile on her graceful face, "My, my, my, just look at those two love birds, girls. Aw, how sweet. I clearly remember the days when they both used to argue all of the time and what not, but now? Hmm, hmm. Well, it would certainly appear that they are both far passed those silly times in their life. I mean, just look at them kissing like that! Expressing themselves, their love, to its fullest degree! Why, it's just so marvelous, I say. Marvelous and fucking hot."

"Gosh! He, he, he! You sure are right about that, Zelda!" cheerfully chimed in Worlds/Past Zelda, the blonde haired girl not taking her eyes away from the stunning sight of the two lovers still kissing one another like wild animals. "From what I was told, though, the white haired one is a total slut bag! Robin's her name, right? She's sooooo sexy!"

"Robin is her name, yes. Also, yes, Robin is without a doubt a sexy and genuine whore, indeed. I believe we're all sluts to some degree, but Robin takes her expressions of sexuality to heights not even I think I could ever reach. Well, maybe, I suppose. Her ass also makes everyone go crazy, I must add, little one. Why, it's actually slightly bigger than my love's own fat ass, I believe," said Twilight Zelda as she looked at Samus before harshly smacking the sexy bounty hunter's plump booty with both of her elegant hands three times in a row, afterwards even merrily shaking around her ponytailed girlfriend's soft feeling butt flesh in the very palms of her two dainty hands like a pervert; Worlds/Past Zelda also reached on over and strongly spanked Samus firmly on her jiggling, fat ass just for the heck of it, as well.

"While my darling's bottom certainly is big, it's also really taut feeling, which I am sure that you already know by now, little Zelda. Robin's ass, however, is barely even tight at all. In fact, it's honestly rather flabby, but thankfully still tight **just** enough to keep it from looking unsightly of any sort. One could probably say that Robin's bottom is nearly perfect, and I believe that it's true. It's round, it jiggles immensely, it feels super soft to the touch, those two meaty cheeks of hers jut out so damn sexily, it's just tight enough to keep its heart-like shape, and lastly it's big as FUCK. On top of all of that, Robin is also stunningly curvaceous, very busty, very funny, very beautiful, very smart, very independent, she can sing, AND she can also easily protect herself, too."

Feeling rather jealous after hearing her pointy eared girlfriend rant on about Robin the way that she did, Samus then squinted her eyes at Zelda as she soon expressed to the smiling woman in her usual cold sounding tone of voice, "Well, shit, that sure was a fucking mouthful, Zelda. Why don't you just marry the bitch then, huh? You sure seem serious about it..."

Instantly after hearing her lover speak those words, Zelda once again violently slapped Samus' two cushy feeling ass cheeks multiple times, pecked the bounty hunter's smooth lips a few times, and then lovingly giggled out to the seemingly angry woman, "Aw, don't feel jealous, my little slut. You'll always be the love of my life and you know it, Samus. Besides, you talk about how gorgeous Robin looks just like everybody else, anyway. Why feel all heated about it now? Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. You're so cute, my darling."

"Fuck you," Samus quickly said in response to Zelda, her eyes soon looking away from her pointy nosed girlfriend as they eventually met with Worlds/Past Zelda's own blue colored eyes now. "And who the fuck are **you** looking at?" spat out the space warrior, Samus' voice still somewhat fuming sounding when she spoke.

"Um, you, I guess. I mean, I was looking at them kissing just about a second ago, but then I decided to look over at you since you're bitching about pretty Zelda here complementing Robin and stuff. It's not HER fault that YOUR ass isn't exactly as fat as Miss Robin's booty is, lady!" boldly said the blonde haired Princess Zelda, the young girl's blunt choice of words actually making Twilight Zelda herself laugh a little bit right after hearing them.

"Now, now, little Zelda, there is no need to be so... straightforward, I will say. Samus just simply wants some more attention, is all. Isn't that right, baby? You really just want to get fucked again, right? Well, I can easily make you an arrangement with that, my little whore," calmly tittered Twilight Zelda before strongly pecking Samus' cheek, the sexy brunette then afterwards looking over the bounty hunter's right shoulder and straight over at Dark Samus and Corrin; the two girls were still deeply tongue kissing one another, mind you. "Excuse me, Dark Samus? Hello there, my evil little darling?" rather adorably sounding voiced Princess Zelda, the brown haired woman soon successfully getting the two girls to stop their ongoing chain of wet kisses with each other as they both now looked on over at the nude females sitting down on top of the large sized couch.

Noticing that she had their attention now, Zelda made sure to smack Samus' left bubbly booty cheek the hardest that you could, the royal woman's very harsh spank easily making the bounty hunter's really big rear-end deliciously jiggle around for a bit immediately afterwards, before sensuously uttering to the two girls, "Please pardon my rudeness for interrupting you two lovely ladies making out, but... Dark Samus, would you be a dear and come on over here and fuck my beloved Samus Aran for me? She is feeling all grumpy and really wants somebody to pound her silly again. You can pick either her vagina or her butthole. It really does not matter any. She's a slut, after all."

After blankly staring at Corrin's smiling face for a short amount of time, Dark Samus soon enough began to make her way on over towards the couch of girls; Corrin made sure to swiftly swipe her own left hand straight across of Dark Samus' pale colored, fat looking booty, the red eyed girl's really potent feeling spank easily making the clone being's amazingly thick butt cheeks sexily wobble about in the process, of course.

Now standing directly right in back of Samus Aran's shapely body, Dark Samus effortlessly transformed into her 'futa' form, spread both soft cheeks of Samus' big butt wide apart, roughly shoved her own well-endowed lady phallus balls deep inside of the now loudly moaning woman's hot feeling asshole, and then ever so enthusiastically started to violently rut Samus Aran's rippling, tight, warm, and wonderfully round shaped ass like the in-human beast that she literally was. Dark Samus may have been in-human, but she sure as all get out did feel such grandiose and immense feeling sexual pleasure during all of today's explicit events, and yes that also does include this one here, as well.

"Fuck y-yeah! Oh, fuck yeah!" deeply repeated Samus with gritted teeth and tightly closed eyes, the ponytailed woman's curvy body forcefully jolting forwards with each and every one of Dark Samus' own brutally rough feeling thrusts of the hips. Samus got wildly fucked by very many people, mainly other women, plenty of times over the past couple of years or so, but **never** has she **ever** felt something quite like **this** before. She found herself really wanting to become Dark Samus' bitch already, and she knew for a fact that this was certainly not going to be the very last sexual encounter between the two of them, either.

"Yes, that's right, Dark Samus..." softly cooed Twilight Zelda as she tenderly cradled Samus' head with both of her dainty arms, Zelda's right hand soon starting to peacefully brush all through her moaning lover's golden strands of hair as Samus was just continuously being ravaged and fucked from behind like a slut. "Ravish my love just like that, dark one. Violate her perfect body harder for me. Breed this slut with your seed," moments later voiced out Princess Zelda, her voice actually sounding much louder than before.

Hearing those words of hers only turned on both Samus and Dark Samus all the more, giving the simple fact that Samus began to groan even louder now, and also Dark Samus' hands eventually grasped themselves a really firm feeling hold onto both of Samus' own womanly looking shoulders, the dark being somehow managing to buck her shockingly wide hips forward even stronger and faster all of the sudden now.

"By the gods, s-she's really getting pounded GOOD!" suddenly blurted out Worlds/Past Zelda, the younger princess's freakishly cute face looking just as stunned as she currently sounded like right at the moment.

Feeling all too riled up and what not now, the blonde haired princess soon carefully grabbed Twilight Zelda by her elegant face, turned the woman's head around to face her own, and then instantly started to kiss the regal woman with utmost passion, with maximum leveled lust. Twilight Zelda, of course, merely melted in their wet feeling French kisses, the two royal females now more than just romantically kissing one another on the lips as their tongues fiercely battled for dominance, their heads veered from side to side almost too flawlessly, and their wet mouths also very strongly sucked down hard on each other's pink colored tongues like genuine lovers, as well.

As if seeing all of this wonderful debauchery wasn't enough, the horny Inkling girl eventually even noticed Robin now bouncing herself up and down on top of a recently 'futa' formed Lucina, and the white haired magician was moving her curvaceous body so very anxiously looking, so very madly looking. Both Robin and Lucina's eyes were tightly closed shut, they both steadily and sloppily kissed one another like dogs practically, and their upcoming orgasms were only approaching faster by the second here.

As the twin pigtailed tactician continued to happily bounce her fat butt down on top of her blue haired lover's thick futa dick like a shamelessly horny bitch in searing hot sexual heat, Robin soon loudly smacked her wet lips from off of Lucina's own spit smeared face before beginning to desperately moan out to the cock having girl, "Oh, this huge fucking dick of yours fills my pussy up so damn p-perfectly, Lucy! It's almost proof that w-we rightfully belong together, isn't it?"

"Y-y-yes, R-Robin! Oh, gods yes, baby!" very deeply breathed out Lucina, her pants of breath strangely matching along with Robin's own constant gasps of pleasure, the both of their sweaty chests heaving up and down as they nastily and passionately fucked like beasts for all to see. "I need you, Robin! Gods, I c-can never get enough of you, my love! Y-you're so beautiful! You're so fucking beautiful, Robin! A-and your tight pussy is so very w-wet and so v-v-very warm...! Why does it always feel so perfect like t-this?!" loudly, and yet somewhat lowly whispered Lucina as she very slightly opened up her blue colored eyes once again, the constantly groaning girl's soft lips ever so faintly brushing right against of her white haired best friend's own slightly agape mouth as she lovingly spoke to her.

Lucina's small hands then tightened its already really firm feeling grip onto Robin's curved sides some more, the warrior princess sweetly pecking the female magician's sweet tasting lips before soon breathing out to the big butt having tactician girl, "Look at m-me, Robin! Please, show me your lovely e-eyes again...!" Seconds after hearing Lucina's demand, Robin then gave her long haired lover a really sexy looking half lidded gaze, and just the mere sight of it alone almost made the swordswoman orgasm right then and there, but Lucina somehow managed herself to hold it back for just a little while longer. "So beautiful...! You're **so** fucking perfect, you bitch!"

"Cum inside of m-me, Lucy! Give me your hot fucking s-sperm and impregnate me with your child, b-baby! Do it before Nera d-does! I want it! I want it! Fuck me, Lucina! Fuck me **harder**! Fucking hurt me, you fucking whore!" emotionally blurted Robin before beginning to feverishly kiss Lucina's very soft feeling lips again.

After that being said, Lucina instantly kissed Robin right back, smacked both jiggling cheeks of the thick tactician girl's rounded butt twice, wrapped both of her arms super tightly around of Robin's sexily curved waistline, and then ever so aggressively began to fuck Robin's love juice soaked womanhood like a complete madwoman. Lucina was actually giving Dark Samus' brutal fucking style a run for its money. The blue haired princess was now going completely and utterly insane all of the sudden, and Robin's extremely loud sounding shouts and curse words of sexual gratification more than easily proved just that.

Exactly three minutes later as Lucina impressively kept up this rapid and seemingly violent looking hip bucking pace of hers, soon as she felt the inner hot walls of Robin's moist vagina suddenly tense up extremely tightly around of her own big futa penis, the warrior princess quickly found herself screaming out Robin's very name as she thrust herself completely balls deep inside of Robin's soaking wet core as she then continuously spurted out thick stream after thick stream of sticky lady semen deep within of the moaning magician's tight womanhood; Robin, too, wonderfully reached her own strong feeling orgasm literally only two seconds before Lucina did, by the way. Surprisingly enough, however, after only about one minute later of resting time, Lucina was then right back to viciously futa fucking Robin's cum leaking pussy once again here, and she almost seemed to be moving even more frantically than before somehow, too. It was freaking crazy, honestly.

Everything was almost too much for her now. All of the sudden, even her own clothes felt as though they were bothering her. Her tight-fitting, white colored shirt, her close-fitting, black colored spats, her beyond fresh sneakers, basically all of it was randomly driving the female Inkling practically insane here. The squid kid now felt as though she no longer felt nervous, creeped out, scared, or embarrassed about anything anymore.

The sight of Robin's stunningly plump bottom hypnotically jiggling around as Lucina harshly plowed deeply inside of her, Dark Samus' large butt also beautifully shaking about as she forcefully fucked Samus' huge booty from behind, both Twilight Zelda and Worlds/Past Zelda heatedly making out with each other, Peach and Rosalina both still wildly futa fucking Daisy like a slut, Palutena now crazily futa fucking Midna's wet womanhood in the missionary position, Female WFT now sloppily eating out Bayonetta's lovely looking ass, Ashley still joyfully futa fucking Isabelle from the back somewhere in the corner of the large room, just everything soon enough made the curious Inkling girl finally snap, and she was most certainly going to act out on it, too.

Feeling no shame whatsoever now, the orange eyed Inkling carefully took off all of her clothes, kicked off her fresh looking sneakers, and it was at this current point in time when the squid girl finally started to think about actually even drinking this strange 'futa potion' that Twilight Zelda gave to her not so long ago. After slowly looking over towards the right side of the room, and then slowly back over towards the left side of the room, the female Inkling decided to boldly throw caution to the wind as she hurriedly drank down the mint green colored liquid; and yes, she had this small sized bottle in her hand this entire time, okay? Right after drinking down the entire potion, said liquid tasting mildly fruity I must add, it honestly didn't take much longer for the young girl's lithe body to magically warp into its new 'futa' form.

Mere moments later, the Inkling girl then suddenly had a nine inch long and one in a half inch wide futa penis directly above of her own vagina. Other than having a magical cock now, nothing else about the young girl's body looked any different at all. Simply not wasting any time whatsoever, the female Inkling immediately started to stroke and pull on her massive member, upon doing so easily forcing the lusting squid girl to start moaning louder and breathing harder all of the sudden. Having an actual penis already felt **way** beyond incredible to the Inkling girl, and touching herself like this while still looking over at all of the others sexually messing around with one another merely just felt mind-blowing to the young squid.

"Finally decided to have some fun with us all now, I see," girlishly giggled Corrin as she very slowly approached the still jerking off squid girl. The bothered Inkling quickly looked up at the half Silent Dragon teen's lovely face right after hearing the sound of her voice, and Corrin almost instantly saw the pure craving that was inside of the young girl's orange colored eyes, the sheer sexual lust that was just oozing from out of her own dazed looking facial expression at the moment here.

The look on the squid girl's cute face greatly worried Corrin, but she more than just knew that she could end up helping out the young girl very easily in this current situation here, anyway. "You poor thing. I can easily see it in your eyes, you know? You want it, don't you? You truly want to feel loved and stimulated just like the rest of us, don't you? I know that you do! And well... I'll help you out with that. Just relax and do whatever feels natural to you, alright?"

After kindly speaking those words to the orange haired girl, Corrin slowly got down on top of her two knees, firmly grabbed onto the Inkling girl's rock hard length, and soon began to expertly suck on the girl's futa penis like a popsicle of some sort. This grand feeling, this unspeakable feeling sensation very, very quickly made the young Inkling toss her head backwards in such sheer delight, the odd sounding moans coming from the squid kid only growing louder and louder in due time.

"S-son of an octoling! Oouuughhh, h-h-holy s-squid!" noisily groaned out the female Inkling in a super weird sounding voice, the orange haired squid soon enough placing both of her hands on top of Corrin's bobbing head, and then strongly beginning to buck her own curved hips forward with authority, said humping actions easily making Corrin begin to drool, cough, and also loudly gag on the Inkling girl's large sized futa penis.

After eight whole minutes of carelessly face fucking and exploding multiple lady seeds deep inside of the hungry half dragon girl's hot, sucking, really wet feeling mouth, the female Inkling eventually pushed Corrin down onto her back rather roughly, spread the teenaged girl's toned legs wide apart, plunged her own lady phallus deeply inside of the red eyed girl's drenched pussy, and then hurriedly started to manically fuck the now loudly moaning teen's tight feeling womanhood the absolute hardest that she possibly even could.

Corrin just wrapped her beautiful looking legs tightly around of the Inkling girl's happily thrusting waistline as she strongly began to kiss the youthful squid's velvety soft feeling lips now, upon feeling all of these newfound pleasures honestly only making the female Inkling drastically start to pick up her own hip bucking speed as the squid girl violently continued to kiss and fuck the half dragon teenager's slick womanhood like a horny little bunny in heat.

"He, he! Aw, look at the new girl working those hips of hers! Goodness, she's a natural at this, already!" giddily giggled Princess Peach, the blonde woman seconds later spanking Princess Daisy's right ample ass cheek very hardly with a curved right hand before suddenly increasing her own hip thrusting speed. "H-here it comes, Daisy! Oooohhh...!" soon enough cooed out Peach with half lidded eyes, the jovial princess powerfully bucking her widely broad hips forward seven mores times before gloriously reaching her futa orgasm ever so deeply inside of her tomboyish girlfriend's amazingly hot feeling asshole; Rosalina herself, though she **did** keep on thrusting her curvy hips upwards really wildly anyway, also exploded deeply inside of Daisy's hot hole shortly after when Peach did, as well.

After emptying her entire seed inside of Daisy's clenching butthole, Peach cutely sighed with glee, smacked Daisy's jiggling ass really hardly once again, and then very slowly pulled her own lady dick from out of her groaning girlfriend's now widely gaping anus. After girlishly fanning herself and looking around of her surroundings yet again, the heavenly sight of Robin's magnificently thick looking booty wobbling all over the place as Lucina was still effortlessly pounding the yelping magician's pussy like a bull **more** than definitely looked rather irresistible to Princess Peach as of right now.

"Later, you two! I'm going to go play with Robin and Lucina now!" playfully sang Peach as she sexily crawled on over towards the two love making girls, mere moments later then fiercely shoving her own smiling face deeply in-between of Robin's two round, soft, and constantly jiggling around butt cheeks as Lucina just ferociously continued to fuck her white haired friend's sopping wet womanhood all the more harder now; Princess Peach instantly got to work motorboating, sniffing, kissing, and also licking Robin's big, juicy ass soon as she jammed her pretty face right against of it, too.

Taking no time hardly at all to recover back her own somewhat lost stamina here, Rosalina unhurriedly ceased her belligerent hip thrusting actions, carelessly tossed the completely 'fucked silly' looking and practically unconscious Princess Daisy from off of herself, hurriedly crawled right behind of Peach's still on all fours body, stood up straight on her two dainty knees, and then ever so aggressively spanked both of Princess Peach's delightfully large sized ass cheeks at least ten times consecutively before beginning to playfully shake around the giggling blonde's perfectly soft feeling butt flesh in her own elegant, sweaty palms.

"So much booty meat...! So much fucking booty for my hard, big c-cock!" deliriously moaned out Rosalina as she skillfully slapped Peach's fat butt really hardly once again, thus making the cutesy woman's incredibly huge bum beautifully wobble around very accordingly.

After painfully spanking the now butt shaking princess's super plump ass cheeks for quite a long while, Rosalina eventually shoved her entire magical penis fully inside of the loudly cooing Princess Peach's butthole, sharply smacked the blonde haired bitch's huge bottom again, and then ever so suddenly started to anxiously plow her own aching, thick, hardened shaft so, **so** very deeply inside of Peach's sexily jiggling, fantastically round shaped, and unbelievably soft feeling booty with such unrelenting strength, unworldly speed, and not to mention unwavering energy.

While still simply feeling pleasurably lightheaded beyond belief at the moment here, the dazed Daisy sure enough lazily managed herself to look straight over at the very occupied couch, and even though the mesmerizingly beautiful sight of Rosalina's ideally sizable booty erratically bouncing around to and fro **did** indeed look very much enticing to the tomboy princess, Daisy unfortunately felt as though her tired body still wouldn't exactly allow herself to move normally that much at all as of right now; it oddly and most certainly did feel extremely pleasing to her senses, though.

"Butts...! Big, jiggling, naked, female butts are everywhere t-that I look... and I love it!" hazily, dreamily, and honestly just goofily sounding chuckled out Princess Daisy with quite an epic looking 'ahegao' expression plastered right on her own chubby cheeked face, the giggling brunette's extremely sexy body now flinching around a bit genuinely out of pure sexual pleasure at its very finest.

As for Fox McCloud and his nude crew, basically the same exact stuff was going on here, except most of everybody were males instead. The only girl who **is** on this side of the room is the Female Pokémon Trainer, her name actually being Leaf to be exact here. The male Inkling, Toon Link, Young Link, Lucas, Pit, Dark Pit, and Sonic the Hedgehog all recently drank 'The Potion of Thicc', and it did exactly what it sounded like it did.

This super rare elixir, which was indeed made by both Ashley the witch and Maple the witch, would flawlessly able **any** male of **any** kind to grace quite the womanly and sexy looking charm. So now, each of the naked boys' bodies clearly showed off thicker thighs, broader and more femininely curvy hips, softer skin overall, and not to even mention much more rounded, thicker, and fatter looking asses, as well. Most of the other males here, guys such as Yoshi, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, King K. Rool, Fox, Charizard and so forth were **all** already naturally thick enough to begin with, so drinking the potion would have been rather unnecessary for them all, anyway.

As for what was currently happening right about now, Red was hammering deep inside of Ivysaur's thick ass from the back. Toon Link was getting thoroughly butt fucked hard from behind by a stupidly quick thrusting Sonic the Hedgehog. Leaf was merrily futa fucking Yoshi's huge behind from the back. Young Link was going balls deep inside of Fox's large booty like a horny dog. Duck Hunt Dog was roughly fucking Lucario's amazingly meaty looking ass from behind. Falco was aggressively fucking Mewtwo's giant butt from the back.

Bowser was fiercely fucking King K. Rool's amazingly massive rump from behind. Diddy Kong was joyfully fucking Charizard quite hardly from the back. Lucas was romantically fucking Squirtle's bubbled booty from behind. Donkey Kong was steadily fucking Greninja's very plump butt from the back. Dark Pit was super angrily fucking Pit's magically thick ass from behind. Pikachu was urgently fucking Inkling boy's jiggling butt hard from the back, and basically many more shenanigans like this was surely to continue on all throughout the rest of this very night tonight, as well.

"I sure h-hope that Mario and the others don't s-show back up any time soon," laughed out Youngster as he smoothly continued to fuck Fox McCloud's soft, furry, fat looking booty with a vengeance. "Geez, your butt is so damn big, Fox! I love it!" cheered out Young Link as he roughly slapped Fox's left plump buttock, the young warrior now back to tightly squeezing on the fox's jiggling ass cheeks with both of his two calloused hands yet again as he fucked him good, the blonde's curvy hips also soon starting to pick up in serious speed overtime, as well. "Your asshole is still s-sooo tight somehow! Holy shit, F-Fox!"

"Ah, less talking and much more butt loving, got it?" humorously spoke out Fox McCloud, which then instantly made Young Link begin to pound his rippling, furry bottom even quicker and harder than ever all of the sudden now. "Oh, t-that's it...!" then moaned Fox, his eyes tightly closing shut once again. "Nice and hard just like that, little guy. Shit, that feels so good! Ha, hah! Oh, m-man, that's **really** good!"

"E-even if they do come back here already, I'm not going to s-stop for anybody! I m-mean, I still do have MANY more huge butts to fuck, after a-all!" quite comically murmured Leaf as she energetically continued to slap her sweaty pelvis very powerfully up against of Yoshi's own big, jiggling butt like a machine.

Feeling herself nearing her limit again, Leaf then really strongly bucked her curved hips forward five more times before coming to a complete stop, the loudly moaning girl now mashing her lean pelvis as hardly as she could firmly against of the green dinosaur's wonderfully soft feeling booty as she violently ejaculated deeply inside of Yoshi's tightening anus for practically a full minute straight here.

"Fuck...! Aw, fuck...!" softly, and also constantly breathed out Leaf as she rather weakly continued to hump Yoshi's very fat behind, the young girl also repeatedly slapping the giggling dinosaur's wobbly booty cheeks extremely aggressively as her massive futa phallus still continued to randomly spurt out a little bit more of her own lady semen from time to time.

"Likewise! I w-wouldn't freaking stop, either!" growled out Dark Pit before swiftly giving Pit's rippling butt a very dominant feeling spank on his right jiggling ass cheek.

"And for some odd reason, I c-can't seem to complain about that fact...!" really quietly chuckled back Pit, the big butt angel simply just resting his head down onto the ground below himself as his very own dark clone more than happily continued to ravage his ass straight from behind like some sort of an angry canine.

Many hours later on, the 'fun' merely just continued on. Inkling girl was brutally gangbanged by all of the futa girls at some point, Inkling boy suffered the same 'cruel' fate from all of the guys including Leaf, and both sides of the really large front room eventually all came together for a totally giant orgy of completely perverse chaos and straight up sexual pandemonium.

All in all, everybody really more than just enjoyed themselves that very steamy night, but Twilight AND Worlds Zelda's rather random dabs during some of the heated events **did** somewhat ruin the mood sometimes.

 **The End!**

 _ **If you're reading this, then I sincerely apologize. What you probably just read was legitimately scarring and you honestly deserve way better than this. Please, just move on and forget about everything here. Trust me, it will easily better your soul, I am sure. I also must inform you all that writing stories these days is really, really rough for me. The extreme lack of free time, certain people in my life, and many other things are totally bringing me down, so... I might call it quits very soon. Anyway, as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	2. The Isabooty Had Me Like!

**_[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Fluttershy can certainly sit down on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK!_**

 ** _ ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Uh, how about we all go play some "Tomb Raider" games now, huh? Oh! And only the good ones, of course! I love that series! :D_**_**

 ** **(Chapter Two - The Isabooty Had Me Like...)****

It was no secret at all that Isabelle was always the most sweetest, innocent behaving, and kindest person that anyone has probably ever met in their life. However, it was also no secret at all that Isabelle was surprisingly a slutty, sex crazed, perverted freak of nature, as well. Sure, even when she was just an 'Assist Trophy' the cute, puppy girl was still getting fucked by practically everybody, but ever since Isabelle successfully got promoted to actually **be** an official 'Smash' combatant? Well, let's just say that 'smashing' was all that she pretty much did these days. Seriously, Isabelle was practically a prostitute at this point, but she apparently was **always** this way, even before 'Smash'. Well, so she claims, anyway.

The happy bitch was always kind enough to let both males and females fuck her until their own hearts were truly content with life, and by now practically every person inside of the Smash Mansion/Stadium has fucked Isabelle to pieces at this point in time. I mean, Fox did, Female Robin did, Zelda did, Peach did, Male Robin did, Falco did, Samus did, Daisy did, Rosalina did, Pit did, Young Link did, Female Wii Fit Trainer did, Palutena did, Lucario did, Duck Hunt Dog did, King K. Rool did, Sonic did, Toon Link did, Yoshi did, Bayonetta did, Lucina did, Mewtwo did, Red did, Leaf did, Ashley did, and the vast list of people just goes on and on from there.

Speaking of which, as usual some more group fucking was currently taking place inside of the dinning room area of the Smash Mansion at the moment. Fox McCloud was sitting down on top of a large sofa as a happily moaning Isabelle was energetically bouncing herself up and down on top of the smirking vulpine creature's lap, Falco was sitting down right next to Fox as he closely watched his leader getting some sweet ass, Toon Link was roughly pounding Young Link's behind from the back somewhere near the sofa, Sonic the Hedgehog was getting brutally fucked from the back by Knuckles the Echidna also near the sofa, and lastly a 'futa' formed Amy Rose was sitting down right next to Falco as she was steadily fucking Lucario's very big butt at the current moment here, as well.

Toon Link, Young Link, Sonic, and Knuckles all recently drank 'The Potion of Thicc', by the way. Oh, and everybody here was also straight naked, too. Duh, am I right?

Giving Isabelle's bouncing, round shaped, big looking butt another terribly sharp feeling spank with his left hand again, Fox pleasurably groaned some more before deeply breathing out to the cute dog, "Oh, shit, that's so g-good, Isabelle! Holy shit, baby, bounce that fucking fat ass on my cock just like that, you n-nasty bitch! Ha, ha, hah! Fuck, I'm about to explode again! I c-can feel it coming! Fuck, y-your pussy is the greatest, bitch!"

"Fill me up again, Fox!" more than cheerfully replied back Isabelle with a very wide looking smile on her adorable face, her tail just wagging back and forth so uncontrollably now. "P-please, feel free to give me as much cum as y-you like, okay? But, let's make it kind of quick, alright? I believe that the others here want their turn with me a-again."

Soon after hearing Isabelle speaking those words of hers to him like that, Fox McCloud let out a loud sounding growl, very tightly hugged the female dog, and then immediately began to **really** pound the yelping bitch's wet womanhood with his own large sized, aching dick like a complete madman all of the sudden. "Fuck, w-why are you SO damn sexy for, y-you fucking slutty bitch!" really lowly growled out Fox, his rather broad hips still simply bucking themselves back and forth at such amazingly fast looking speeds; Isabelle was trying to reply back to Fox, but the poor girl just couldn't stop herself from moaning oh, so very loudly at the moment.

"Holy FUCK!" randomly blurted Falco with a surprised look on his face, the blue feathered bird's right hand now slowly starting to stroke his own well-endowed phallus as he continued to just stare at Fox completely manhandling Isabelle and making the moaning puppy girl his personal bitch once again. "Yeah, Fox, get that ASS! Make that bitch squirt something fierce and fill that cunt of hers up to the brim, you hear me? Fuck that bitch up, Fox! FUCK that fucking bitch!"

Practically seven minutes later, it seemed as though everybody somehow reached their own sexual limit of genuine bliss at almost the same, exact time. Well, everybody did except for Falco, of course. Fox ejaculated deeply inside of Isabelle's pussy, which then made Isabelle cum herself, and then Toon Link busted his nuts deep inside of Youngster's huge ass, which then made Young Link cum himself, and then Amy exploded deeply inside of Lucario's plump booty, which then made Lucario cum himself, and then lastly Knuckles spurted his own seeds deep inside of Sonic's jiggling ass, which soon enough made the blue hedgehog cum himself.

When that seemingly planned event happened the way that it did, everyone inside of the dinning room moaned almost too loudly sounding, and it was **sure** loud enough for anybody to easily hear them all inside of the room, too; not that any of them even cared about people walking in on them all, though.

"Phew...! Gosh, **that** sure was a good fuck!" laughed Amy Rose, afterwards giving both fleshy cheeks of Lucario's bubbled butt three really firm feeling smacks as she quickly flipped her hands upwards before beginning to squeeze said meaty ass cheeks very tightly now. "Geez, you certainly weren't lying about anything, Sonic! These asses are totally something else for sure! I mean, well, not that I believed that you were lying to me from the start or anything. Oh, and by the way, Knuckles, nice fat ass that you've got there. Hmm, hmm! Seriously, you look sexy as fuck right now! And watching that HUGE, BIG butt of yours just shaking like nobody's business while you fuck Sonic's ass like that just looks so...! It looks so fucking HOT!"

Amy ended off her excited sounding statement by violently slapping Lucario's right and left large buttock six times in a row, the giggling girl's rough actions thus easily making the loudly groaning Pokémon's very thick booty cheeks jiggle around quite a lot straight afterwards, as well.

"Y-yeah, I get compliments like that a whole lot these days," kind of chuckled out Knuckles before quickly and really firmly giving Sonic's right bubbled ass cheek a very potent feeling spank or two, the red echidna also now giving the blue hedgehog's gorgeously fat butt a couple more lazy feeling thrusts before eventually coming to a complete stop here.

"Heh, heh! Hey, it's all good, Ames! Shoot, I'm just glad that you're enjoying yourself here," honestly spoke Sonic, still somewhat taken aback from his very recent orgasm here; Knuckles eventually pulled himself from out of Sonic's magically large booty, slapped the curvy hedgehog's juicy looking butt quite firmly again, and soon afterwards slowly began to walk on over towards the occupied sofa now. Looking over his right shoulder and straight at his girlfriend's own green colored eyes now, Sonic then teasingly started to shake his curved hips from left to right before he began to sexily utter out to Amy Rose, "How about you ditch 'thick ass' over there and come have some REAL fun with **me** instead, eh? Come on, Ames, you can't be tired out already, can you?"

"Tired out my fat, pink, furry ass!" fired back Amy as she carefully made Lucario get off of her futa cock, stood herself up, hurriedly walked herself over towards Sonic, dropped down onto both of her knees, painfully spanked the blue hedgehog's round shaped ass cheeks at least more than forty-five times straight in a row, afterwards spread said thick booty cheeks wide apart, skillfully spat a clear wad of her own spit right inside of Sonic's gaping anus, shoved her own lady dick deep inside of Sonic's very welcoming asshole, and then finally started to fuck the lowly moaning hedgehog's big, soft, and beautifully jiggling booty like a sexually crazed animal.

"Ooouuh, w-what an ass...!" lovingly moaned Amy as her own rapid hip thrusts just gradually kept on becoming even more faster with each and every buck of the hips. "Your 'thick' form is even sexier than that of Rouge the fucking Bat, S-Sonic! Holy shit, I just love it so fucking much!" again moaned out the pelvic thrusting and pink colored hedgehog girl, seconds later both of Amy Rose's hands then solidly smacking Sonic's constantly wobbling around rear-end about five times consecutively as Amy rather desperately continued to just speedily fuck the big, blue, bountiful booty that was submissively presented right in front of herself here.

Giving the panting Fox's nose a quick little kiss before giggling to herself, Isabelle sexily moved her shapely hips around slightly as she then began to cutely speak to Mr. McCloud himself, "Goodness, Fox! That sure was a load there! Honestly, I'm... k-kind of surprised that you even still had **that** much left to give me! Well, anyway, thank you very much for the amazingly good fucking that you've given me once again, like always. You never disappoint me, and that's a fact for sure."

A few moments later, Isabelle carefully got off of Fox's somewhat limp looking dick, adorably walked over towards both Toon Link and Young Link, bent herself over in the 'doggy style' position, and soon started to shake her wobbly, fat, soft, and perfectly heart shaped ass straight in front of the two horny warrior's own line of sight now.

"He, he. She's such an adorable little bitch, isn't she?" calmly voiced Toon Link as he really slowly pulled his still hardened member from out of Youngster's well-fucked butt. Standing on his knees right in front of the still on all fours puppy dog girl now, the cat eyed boy tightly grabbed onto Isabelle's head with both of his hands, forced his lengthy cock deep inside of the happy bitch's wet mouth, and then quickly proceeded to forcefully face fuck the gagging pup's whorish mouth before kindly speaking to his very best friend, "I'll let you take her from the back, Youngster. I mean, you've been taking dick all day anyway, so you easily deserve a break from that, I suppose. O-o-oh, Isabelle, this hot mouth of yours is sooooo good, girl. G-gosh, you're such a good girl, you k-know that? Aw, shit yeah!"

"Yeah, like you even had to tell me that in the first place, fat ass!" wittedly retorted back Young Link as he hurriedly crawled himself right behind of Isabelle. After doing that, Young Link gripped both soft feeling cheeks of Isabelle's bubbly butt very firmly, spanked the moaning bitch's big booty quite a few times, and moments later then shoved his own cute face completely straight in-between the sweet crack of the dog girl's furry, big, wonderfully cushy feeling butt as he merrily kissed, sniffed, tongued, and licked away at it like ice-cream of some sort; preferable vanilla flavored ice-cream, at that.

"So, how does that ass of hers taste, pal?" Toon Link comically asked Youngster about three minutes later into all of this. "I bet it tastes and smells amazing, doesn't it?"

After popping his wet mouth from off of Isabelle's puckering butthole in an overly dramatic-like fashion, Youngster stood himself back straight up while still resting down on his two knees, reached his left hand back for a couple of seconds as if he was actually charging up a 'forward smash attack', seconds later swiftly flung his calloused hand straight forwards to fiercely spank one of Isabelle's own plump looking ass cheeks, and soon afterwards suddenly slipped his rock-hard penis ever so deeply inside of the joyfully groaning girl's anus.

"Damn straight it does, man! It tastes and smells good enough to FUCK!" was Young Link's coarse choice of words directed to his blonde haired friend, the young Kokiri boy now merely just fucking the thick bitch as quickly and as roughly as humanly possible here.

With Falco now fucking Fox's big butt from the back on top of the sofa, Knuckles now fucking Lucario's huge booty from behind also on top of the sofa, Amy Rose still futa fucking Sonic's large sized ass from the back, and not to mention both Young Link and Toon Link currently plowing both of Isabelle's slutty holes together like two angry little rabbits, it's pretty much safe to say that sinfully perverted shenanigans would easily carry themselves on for at least a couple more hours or so from now.

Truth be told, though, Isabelle was probably **THEE** most slutty person here inside of the entire Smash Mansion/Stadium, too. Samus Aran, Female Robin, Lucario, and also Yoshi always gave Isabelle quite the challenge to randomly take back such a disgraceful sounding title, however.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my good friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	3. Once A Slut, Always A Slut

**_[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Rainbow Dash can certainly sit down on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK!_**

 ** _ ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Uh, how about we all go play some "Mega Man" games then, eh? Pick one! Pick any one! They're ALL so great! Well, all of them except for "Mega Man X7". That one just sucks XP_**_**

 ** **(Chapter Three - Once A Slut, Always A Slut)****

Ever since the very beginning of the 'Super Smash Brothers Ultimate' matches finally happening down at the 'Super Smash Brothers' Mansion/Stadium here, one particular person was showing absolutely flawless results in terms of performance, strategy, team battle cooperation, stylish combos, and just overall victories in general. Who **is** this person, you're probably asking yourself right now?

Well, it was none other than the world's greatest bounty hunter herself, Samus Aran. It was no secret at all that Samus was kicking some major ass this time around, and every Smash fighter here honestly had no other choice but to simply acknowledge and except that fact. Whatever training that Samus was doing before the 'Smash Ultimate' battles even started anew, it most certainly benefited the seemingly always stoic woman very, very, so very much.

With the sexy bounty hunter's 'Smash 4' career ending with a rather solid total of 202 wins and only 42 losses, her 'Smash Ultimate' career, of course counting both 'Zero Suit' and 'Varia Suit' battles alike, was already up to an outstanding 61 wins and 0 losses in total. Samus was gradually building up a 'Smash Bros.' world record breaking win streak, she was getting worldwide recognition even more than usual, most people now wanted her for team battles more often, and yet somehow Samus Aran **still** remained so gosh darn humble, quiet, bored, and not to mention really unenthusiastic about it all.

Sure, the bounty hunter woman was most of the time **always** like this, but the simple fact that Samus barely even smiled about any of these awesome accomplishments and wonderful words of feedback never failed to somewhat confuse her own close friends, and also just other fellow 'Smash' members, to a very great degree. However, with all of that being said, there was always **one** thing that always got even a woman as cold and un-talkative as Samus to smile and behave like a totally different person without fail. Or rather, maybe a **couple** of things, mind you.

These 'things' consisted of being mercilessly slapped around, called various degrading words, spanked hard on her ass, forcefully bent over, and essentially fucked silly by multiple different kinds of people, much preferably female people, in any of her own hot, wet feeling holes like the genuine whore that she always was in the inside. Surprisingly enough, even, exactly that was happening right about now, too.

Right in the middle of one of the many wide looking hallways of the 'Smash' Mansion/Stadium rested Miss Samus Aran leaning herself flat against of the right side wall with her own big butt provocatively sticking out, a very lust driven Dark Samus currently futa fucking the moaning blonde's pleasure soaked pussy with extreme heedless abandon, and also a few other girls just merely standing back while watching Samus completely whoring herself out like she'd usually always do these crazy days.

By the way, just so you know again, Dark Samus' form at the moment perfectly resembled Samus' own, except that her hair was colored whitish-blue, her eyes were pure whitish-blue looking, and her skin was also greyish-white looking, as well.

The five other girls standing here consisted of Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Lucina, Female Robin, and lastly Female Wii Fit Trainer, as well. Peach was wearing a pale pink colored, close-fitting, cleavage exposing, short sleeved shirt, was barefoot, and she also had on extremely skin tight, thin fabric, bright pink colored, heart patterned pajama pants that perfectly rode straight up the cleft of her own round shaped, huge ass. Daisy was wearing a bright yellow colored, close-fitting, cleavage exposing, long sleeved shirt, was barefoot, and she also had on extremely skin tight, thin fabric, bright orange colored, daisy patterned pajama pants that also beautifully rode straight up the cleft of her own heart shaped, fat booty.

Lucina was wearing a normal fitting, long sleeved, baby blue colored shirt, was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of normal fitting, matching color sweatpants. Robin was wearing her now usual close-fitting, white colored tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on incredibly tight-fitting, black colored, bellbottom pants that neatly hugged her own shapely, jutted out rear-end quite amazingly.

WFT, her full real name actually being Jane Tabitha Trainer, was simply wearing her close-fitting, bright blue colored tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on her super tight-fitting, black colored yoga pants, as well. Samus was still wearing her very much iconic and very much sexy looking 'Zero Suit' at the moment here, however she recently had a really wide hole ripped right in the back of the suit, thus giving anyone instant access to her fat, tight, shapely looking ass. And lastly, well, Dark Samus was just plain naked. It's as simple as that, basically.

"You know something? It's actually kind of awesome that Samus does shit like this just for us girls all of the time, you know what I mean? Oh, what am I saying?! I meant to say that it's totally fucking awesome that she does this shit for us! Ha, ha, ha, hah! My bad there," good-humoredly expressed Robin with a smile, her right hand still nonchalantly feeling up Lucina's clothed butt as she loudly spoke those cheerful sounding words of hers.

Looking over at Robin for a few seconds before glancing right back over towards Dark Samus who was still brutally pounding away at Samus' jiggling, perfectly fat ass like some sort of in-human machine here, the black haired trainer laughed really softly sounding before responding back to the big butt having tactician girl, "Though I perfectly understand what you're saying here, Robin, but didn't Dark Samus just tear open a hole in back of Samus' suit, strip herself naked, and forcefully begin to futa fuck her in the first place? I mean, not that Samus ever seems to really mind about any of this, but still. There was **NO** consent here, you know?"

This time it was Robin's turn to shoot Wii Fit Trainer an all too knowing gaze of her own, the sly smirk on the white haired girl's pretty looking face easily matching along with her own taunting sounding tone of voice when she spoke. "Oh, really now, Jane? Fucking really, bitch?" started Robin with half lidded eyes, which afterwards just made Lucina roll her own eyes a little bit. "Says the woman who's always slapping asses, fucking bitches, AND talking about sex periodically every day? Like, seriously, fuck the FUCK off! Ha, ha, hah! You hardly ever ask for consent, either! Hell, do you even recall just how many times that **YOU** forcefully butt fucked **MY** fat ass without even asking me for permission first? I mean... not that I ever minded it at all. I'm only just saying."

"Honestly, I don't think any one of us have the right to judge anyone, especially these days," calmly said Lucina as her blue colored eyes continued to intensely stare straight at Samus still getting savagely fucked by her own clone of sorts, the blue haired princess's plump ass also still being perversely groped by one of Robin's hands as she spoke. "We're all so used of each other, we all really understand one another, and quite frankly, we all fuck each other tons of times practically every day. I mean, consent is basically a given, isn't it? Well... pretty much it is. I wouldn't want Captain Falcon or Simon fucking Belmont touching on me or anything like that. It's only you girls that have that right. At least for me, that is."

The white haired magician strongly kissed Lucina's cheek right after hearing her best friend explaining all of that. "Aw, yeah, baby. Very well said, Lucy. I like it, girl, I like it!" then voiced Robin with an even brighter looking smile on her face now, a second afterwards playfully spanking Lucina's tight butt straight in the center before firmly squeezing it some more.

"This cute little booty of yours belongs to ME! And, uh... I-I guess anyone else who wants it, too! Like, who wouldn't want to fuck you, Lucy? You're so freaking hot, bitch. Ha, hah. But, yeah, Lucy is right. Truth be told, I've fucked Nera without actually 'asking' her first a SHIT TON of times, and she once told me that she really likes that shit. Shiiiiit, and I do, too! I love being bent over by any of you girls and just forced to take a super rough fucking like a total bitch! It just makes me feel all... I don't know? All hot and bothered? Or pleased?"

"Or 'shut the fuck up'. How about that one?" rather cutely sounding laughed out Lucina, which then made Robin start to laugh out loudly herself, which then shortly afterwards resulted with the two of them now lovingly making out with one another, their wet tongues passionately dancing together and all.

"With all of this consent talk going on, I know for a fact that my cheeky little Peach here without a doubt could share some very interesting stories with you all! That is if she hasn't done it already, though!" loudly uttered Daisy as her left hand suddenly came crashing down on one of Peach's very fat booty cheeks, the tomboy princess then afterwards slapping the giggling blonde's stunningly big ass four more times before solidly gripping said juicy butt flesh and happily shaking it around with her own tightly squeezing hand now.

"Hitting this big, fat booty from the back is an absolute priority one for me for sure! Each and every fucking day and night, at that!" added in Princess Daisy, her eyes now just looking right down at Peach's very large sized bottom as she anxiously continued to shake it around with her firmly grasping hand here. "Holy mother of fuck...!" quietly cussed Daisy in such a daze, moments later then roughly spanking Peach's big butt three more times before continuing to perversely shake it around some more with her own hand.

"He, he, he. Oh, Daisy! You're always such a pervert, little missy," adorably giggled Princess Peach before beginning to friskily squeeze and potently spank the brunette woman's own amazingly bubbled looking butt herself now; both Peach and Daisy eventually started to eagerly tongue kiss each other, as well.

Samus' moaning, Samus' randomly shouted swear words, Dark Samus' toned pelvis continuously smashing hard against of the bounty hunter woman's astoundingly thick buttocks, Robin and Lucina both kissing each other, Peach and Daisy both kissing one another, butts repeatedly getting slapped quite fiercely, wet tongues being sucked harshly, just **ALL** of these loud, echoing, erotic sounds was really, **really** turning on the lonely at the current moment Female Wii Fit Trainer here, and all that she was even doing right now was lustfully looking back and forth at everything happening around of herself.

After standing around feeling lonely, bothered and awkward for at least five minutes straight now, WFT stretched her arms a little bit before beginning to somewhat nervously voice out to a specific friend of hers, "Look, I know that I might be really late on even saying this now, b-but... I just want you to know, Robin, that I don't ever honestly feel like I **must** do any of those foul things to you, y-you know? Unlike any of you uncouth ladies, I for one actually have complete control over myself, even during cliché raunchy times such as this. It's totally no problem for me at all, really."

Dark Samus and Samus Aran may have continued to impassionedly mess around with one another, but each of the other four girls immediately stopped what they were even doing soon after they all heard what Jane just said out of her own obviously lying mouth. Lucina looked really pissed off, Robin was seductively smirking, Daisy looked kind of shocked, and Peach just looked pretty dang confused about everything.

"Okay, Jane, then why don't you walk your pale, couth ass out of here, bitch? Like any of us need any fucking lectures from you of all people," eventually spoke Lucina, her voice now easily matching along with the current expression on her lovely face.

Looking rather angry herself all of the sudden, Wii Fit Trainer looked straight into Lucina's own blue colored eyes before rudely speaking right back to the young princess, "And why are you getting all offended about what I just said, little one? I'm only stating an obvious fact, is all. Oh, and by the way, I'll lecture whoever I fucking want to lecture, you little whore."

"FUCK YOU!" quickly fired back Lucina, the upset swordswoman slightly stepping herself forward towards the pure white skinned woman now. "You're full of shit, Jane! You're full of fucking shit and you know it! Do you even remember what **YOU** actually did yesterday night?! Does 'Nana and Ashley butt rape' NOT ring a bell inside of those dumb fucking ears of yours, you pale fucking sex doll!? Shut the FUCK up...! Fucking shitty ass bitch! Get the fuck all the way out of here, then! You **really** pissed me the fuck off! Gods, you're such an idiot!"

"Now, now, babe. Don't you even worry your sexy little ass about this shit, Lucy. I'll handle it," merely laughed out Robin before she gently kissed Lucina on her soft and blushing cheek, the white haired tactician now slowly sashaying her stunningly curvaceous body on over towards WFT now; Daisy sharply slapped Robin's shapely, soft, chunky looking butt very hardly soon as she walked passed of herself, and the awesome jiggle effect of the magician's fine ass right after said spank **never** failed to look even more sexier than the last time, too.

Soon enough, Robin was now standing right in front of Jane Tabitha Trainer, the magician girl's chummy smirk never faltering as she now stared the pale skinned woman straight in the eyes. "So, you never feel like you MUST do it, huh? Hmm, hmm. You're cute, Jane. That's really cute of you to say, I guess. I mean, I thought that you liked fucking me, though. I mean, most everyone else does, you know? Oh! I like fucking YOU, by the way. Damn! I'm pretty sure that you knew that already, though."

"..."

Continuing on, Robin then began to say, "Come on, Jane, you don't have to lie out your fat ass like that, okay? I mean, you got my girl all fired up, you have me feeling all like...? Well, I mean, **I** really don't give a fuck, but that's only because I know that you're lying. Um, anyway, LOOK! Look at Peach over here! She's looking all like, 'The fuck is even going on here?' And you have Daisy's cute ass looking all like, 'Bitch, whaaaat?' You feel me?"

"..."

Still not getting a single response from the Female Wii Fit Trainer, Robin still continued on to say, "Ha, hah. You look so hot when you're serious like this, Jane. I love that shit. Please, keep on doing it. It's hot. Look, y-you know that you want to fuck me, alright?! You do like my tits, right? They're pretty damn big, you know? Hah! Of course you know!"

The white haired girl then mashed both of her own healthy bosoms together for quite a while before suddenly throwing off her white colored tank top entirely, Robin now letting her two pleasingly sized, erect nipple, bare breasts sexily bounce free for everyone's own enjoyment here.

"You sure play with these puppies a whole lot!" merrily expressed a widely smiling Robin, the double pigtailed magician now skillfully groping her own two large breasts once again. "Well, you and the rest of the girls, that is. Ha, ha, hah."

"Oh, shit..." very, very quietly mumbled WFT, the yoga instructor slightly licking her smooth looking lips a couple of times just from the amazingly beautiful sight of her playful friend's bare, bouncing boobs alone.

Noticing that WFT was gradually breaking down already, Robin simply continued to seduce the taller woman by turning her curvy body around, bending her knees slightly, placing both of her hands on top of her knees, and then looking right over her left shoulder and straight into the grey colored eyes of Miss Trainer herself.

"Let me guess," seductively uttered Robin, her voice much lower sounding now, and her hazel colored eyes back looking sexily half lidded once again, as well. "You're much more of an ass lover, am I right? Not that I can blame you or anything. I kind of prefer ass over tits, too. Asses on girls, that is."

Robin then aggressively began to move her shapely hips around all of the sudden, the pigtailed tactician's very thick booty cheeks now deliciously jiggling and wobbling themselves about. "Go on, girl, you can touch my ass. You can play with it. I know that you want to," teasingly said Robin, the pleasingly busty girl playfully winking her right eye at Jane soon afterwards.

"Oh, my gosh, Robin..." quietly murmured Wii Fit Trainer, both of the pale woman's hands now very tightly grasping the sides of Robin's own shaking, warm, clothed, and remarkably meaty looking butt. "You sure know how to shake this fat, huge ass of yours right, young lady...!" breathed out WFT as she lightly bit her bottom lip afterwards, moments later Jane now feeling Robin backing her still crazily moving around behind straight up against of her own moist feeling crotch.

After a few seconds of feeling Robin sensuously grinding and shaking her fat butt smoothly against of her body like this, the Female Wii Fit Trainer honestly couldn't help herself from smacking both of Robin's rotund looking butt cheeks the hardest that she could at least twelve times straight. Some time after spanking the smirking magician's plump booty like that, WFT solidly gripped right back onto Robin's womanly curved sides before beginning to ebulliently hump the white haired girl's perfect looking ass like a legit horny dog.

"Oh, my g-goodness! Look at that fucking big BOOTY! Holy f-fucking shit!" finally blurted out Wii Fit Trainer, her right hand then smacking Robin **hard** on her jiggling ass a few more times as she more than just buoyantly continued to pound her own clothed pelvis really firmly against of the laughing girl's pants clad, round shaped, jutted out, and oh, so heavenly soft feeling butt cheeks so very shamelessly right in front of everyone here.

"Aw, yeah! Hah, ha! Get it, girl! Move those fucking curvy hips, bitch!" eventually hollered out Robin with so much joy resonating in her voice, the female magician's pretty face now looking even happier than ever before while all of this clearly perverse nonsense merely just continued on.

Now with a slight smile on her face, Lucina lightly laughed to herself before rather quietly voicing out to both Daisy and Peach, "You see that? The whiny bitch really was just talking a bunch of nonsense the whole time. Gods, she's such a pain sometimes. And besides, nobody can resist MY Robin for too long. Everyone knows that."

"He, he, he, he. Boy, I'll say!" girlishly tittered Princess Peach as she placed her left hand close towards her giggling mouth, seconds later then bringing her dainty hand right back down in front of herself again. "Robin's such a frisky little cutie, and Jane is always so horny all of the time. It's so sweet."

"I **so** agree with you, Peachy! Such true words there, sweetie!" energetically said Princess Daisy, mere moments later then noticing Dark Samus finally busting yet another large load of her futa semen deep inside of Samus' lady spunk leaking womanhood yet again, the dark being surprisingly pulling herself completely from out of the panting bounty hunter's curvaceous body and stepping away from her now. "Woo-hoo, hoo, hoo! Yeah! Samus is finally free! Now, it's my turn to destroy that fat, tight, bounty hunting ass!" And after cheerfully voicing that out ever so loudly, as usual, Daisy practically sprinted on over towards both Samus and Dark Samus.

However, soon as Dark Samus noticed the tomboy princess now suddenly standing right in back of the ponytailed blonde's flawlessly sexy looking body, the dark being randomly grabbed Daisy by her hair, uncaringly slammed the now stunned looking brunette right up against of the wall next to Samus, violently ripped off Daisy's pajama pants and her boy shorts, spanked the woman's left big buttock painfully hard, crudely shoved her own futa penis deeply inside of the moaning princess's wet pussy, and then ever so forcefully began to fuck Princess Daisy's warm, hot, special hole with downright unwavering power, in-human speed, and complete desperation in general.

"Aaauuuggghh...! Oo-oo-ooouuhhh, ye-yeah, b-baby! Fuck m-me hard, y-you fucking monster, y-y-you!" sure enough groaned a suddenly submissive Princess Daisy in a completely pathetic sounding tone of voice, the brunette woman's tongue now hanging from out of her own open, drooling mouth as she was continuously and viciously fucked hard and raw like a helpless piece of fuck meat.

"He, he! Sorry, Daisy," sang out Princess Peach as she daintily skipped towards the still bending over Samus Aran. "But, it appears that **I'm** surprisingly the true winner for the glorious bounty booty today! Hmm, hmm, hmm! Aw, Sammy, you worked so, so, so, SO hard for your amazing 'Smash' success this season, and because of that we're all just going to keep on fucking you silly, dearie. He, he, he. Yeah, you heard me correctly there, sweetheart. You've recently been working your big butt off like none other, and that big butt of yours will only keep on getting fucked **hard** simply because of that fact, too!"

Now standing directly behind of Samus, Peach firmly spanked Samus' right jiggling ass cheek, pulled down her own tight-fitting pajama pants, magically transformed into her well-endowed 'futa' form, stroked her hardened lady dick for a bit, smacked Samus' big booty three more times with a curved left hand, widely spread the bounty hunter's fleshy butt cheeks with both of her hands, spat on the ponytailed woman's twitching anus, rammed her futa cock straight inside of Samus' hot feeling butthole, and then really quickly proceeded to **fuck** the ever living daylights from out of Miss Samus Aran's stunningly beautiful body as if her own life depended on the matter.

"Fuck me...!" growled Samus with her eyes closed shut, the sexy sound of her somewhat deep sounding voice easily turning on Peach all the more as the broad hipped, princess woman powerfully fucked her thick, bouncing, taut, fat ass hard with such a vengeance. "Give it t-to me good, Peach! Fuck that big ass, baby! F-fuck it hard just like t-that! Oh, fuck yeah!" eventually moaned the tall woman, Samus' voice somehow sounding even more sexier than it did before.

"Mm, hmm! Ooohhhhh, so gooood!" contently sighed out Princess Peach as she slowly tilted her head upwards with both of her blue colored eyes closed shut, the giggling princess's wide hips eventually starting to move even more faster than before now, Peach's lean looking pelvis continuously slapping itself oh, so strongly against of the moaning bounty hunter's own hypnotically jiggling booty cheeks like a crazed machine here.

After watching both Dark Samus and Princess Peach's huge butts shaking all over the place as the two futa women vivaciously continued to pound their women into complete submission with their lady dicks for at least three minutes straight, Lucina genuinely smiled and really slowly turned her attention right over towards both Robin and Jane Tabitha Trainer now. To her surprise, she instantly noticed that Robin's super close-fitting pants were now right down below of her knees, Jane's very tight-fitting yoga pants were now right down below of her own rippling buttocks, and the thick tactician was also now getting wildly butt fucked by a 'futa' formed Female Wii Fit Trainer at the moment.

Lucina didn't know exactly when WFT started to fuck her woman in the ass like this, but she **sure** as all get-out did not mind it one tiny bit at all; Jane was pulling back hard on Robin's two pigtails as she violently railed her plump ass, by the way. Just saying here. Shut up.

"I love being me..." quietly whispered out Lucina to herself before calmly walking on over towards both Wii Fit Trainer and Robin. "Come here, sexy," breathed the swordswoman as she grabbed WFT's pale face with both of her small hands, the two girls afterwards then starting to sloppily make out with one another, as well.

"C-come on, Jane! Move that sexy booty of yours faster, girl! Fuck me harder, dammit!" cheerfully roared Robin with a loud sounding laugh following suit, which then instantly afterwards only made both Wii Fit Trainer AND Lucina sharply slap her on the ass twice as they both just passionately continued to kiss each other like lovers.

Turning the corner and making their way down the wide hallway now was both Twilight Zelda and Worlds/Past Zelda, and almost instantly the two royal females took full notice of all of the sexual activities that was currently taking place here at the moment.

"See, I told you so, little Zelda," sweetly said Twilight Zelda in a soft, meaningful sounding tone of voice, both of her beautifully slanted eyes now looking down towards the much younger girl.

"Aw, well...! I never doubted you, though, Miss Zelda! Surely **you** are the most wise woman alive, after all!" replied back Worlds/Past Zelda with cutely puffed cheeks, the young girl's innocent eyes looking straight up at Twilight Zelda's own elegant face when she said those honest to Din words.

"It is very much okay, my little angel. I understand you," soothingly spoke Twilight Zelda, her voice clearly sounding motherly when she did. "As for now, however, let us both join in on these aberrant festivities, shall we?"

 **The End!**

 _ **Well, I'm certainly not that jerk 'Major Mike Powell III', so don't expect too much quality here, okay? This is the same freaking bull crap that I always write! Um, anyway though, thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my good friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	4. Can't Let You Do That, Fat Ass!

**_[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Rarity can certainly sit down on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK!_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Um, so how about we all go play some "F-Zero" games now, huh? It sure sounds like a really good idea to me, you know? :3_**

 ** _(Chapter Four - Can't Let You Do That, Fat Ass...)_**

It was cold outside, it was nighttime, and there was also a dreadfully heated orgy happening right inside of Incineroar's bedroom down here at the 'Smash Stadium/Mansion' at the current moment here. The wrestler's somewhat small sized room was crowded, full of males only, everyone was nude, and everyone was also nastily fucking one another, too. The horny and frisky group of guys consisted of all of the Pokémon, Falco, Fox, Wolf, Toon Link, Young Link, Yoshi, King K. Rool, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Red, and also the Male Inkling himself.

"Man... this is bullshit," complained Falco Lombardi, the stark naked bird currently sitting down on top of a wooden chair as he impatiently watched his own furry leader, Fox McCloud, still getting roughly fucked up his sexily bouncing ass by Wolf O'Donnell himself in the 'Cowgirl' position; Fox and Wolf were both on top of Incineroar's large sized bed, by the way. "Come on, Wolf!" eventually shouted out Falco as he crossed his arms across of his chest now. "You've been hitting Fox's fat ass this entire damn time tonight! Let **me** have a go with him again, you moron!"

Much to Falco's own annoyance, both Fox and Wolf started to laugh out quite loudly after they heard the blue feathered falcon's genuine complaint, both of the smirking foxes then smiling at each other soon enough. "Oh, lighten up there, you shitty little pigeon. There is plenty, and I mean plenty enough huge asses here to fuck as it is! So tell me, why even bother with Foxy here again? And besides, aren't you always fucking him, anyway?" smugly said Wolf, the gray furred wolf brashly ending off his own true spoken words by really roughly slapping Fox's left and right juicy looking buttock as he furiously continued to fuck the quietly moaning fox's very big butt.

"Oh, yeah!" moaned Fox McCloud, a slight chuckle following suit right afterwards. "Y-yeah, Falco, c-can't you just fucking wait your turn like a g-good little birdie? Ha, ha, ha!" humorously laughed Fox before beginning to very deeply kiss Wolf's constantly panting mouth.

"Mm! MM! F-fuck!" gruffly groaned out Wolf O'Donnell as he urgently tongue kissed Fox right back, the groaning wolf once again spanking both of Fox's jiggling ass cheeks very hardly before quickly letting go of the vulpine leader's amazingly round shaped booty, and then really tightly wrapping both of his own strong arms around of Fox's delightfully soft feeling body; Wolf also started to fuck Fox's dangerously thick looking ass a whole lot **harder** and **faster** now, as well.

The sight of their kissing muzzles passionately mashing together, the erotic jiggling of Fox's furry booty cheeks, and not to even mention the constant and oh, so loud sounding slapping of Wolf's heavy looking balls rapidly smacking themselves flat against the bottom of Fox's big ass looked **way** too astonishing to the now seemingly wide eyed Falco Lombardi.

"Holy shit..." forcefully breathed out Falco almost two minutes later, both of his shamelessly gawking eyes still kind of stunned looking at the moment. "He's actually fucking Fox harder than ME, it seems...! And it for some weird reason looks SO darn HOT to me, too! Gah! I really fucking hate this shit!" then admitted Falco out loud, almost a little bit too loudly, in all honesty here.

"Aw, cheer up, Falco! It'll be okay!" extremely cheerfully voiced out Yoshi, the always happy behaving dinosaur's squishy looking body still crudely bent right over one of the sides of the large sized bed as Mewtwo merely just continued to powerfully fuck Yoshi's super huge booty **hard** from behind with his own beyond well-endowed penis like a wild animal. "You'll be back making naughty love with Fox in no time!" chirpily uttered Yoshi, the green dinosaur now loudly sighing out in such pure feeling sexual pleasure as he quite suddenly felt Mewtwo soon beginning to powerfully ejaculate deeply inside of his tight asshole for nearly eight seconds straight here.

"So g-good!" oddly moaned Mewtwo before bucking his huge hips forward about nine more times, the deeply groaning Pokémon making absolutely sure to fill up Yoshi's really jutted out and totally huge looking ass completely full with his own hot feeling sperm. "Hmm?" then hummed the legendary Pokémon with a very unimpressed seeming expression on his face at the moment, the big booty creature soon being forcefully pulled from out of the taut feeling confines of Yoshi's big butt, moved to the side slightly, forcefully pushed straight over on top of the soft mattress, and then suddenly feeling a very hard, very large sized dick anxiously pushing its way really deep inside of his own large, beautifully giant looking butt now.

"Give me that fat, big ass of yours, Mew...! I really need it a-again!" murmured Lucario as he firmly spanked Mewtwo's left rippling ass cheek thrice, the big legged Pokémon soon fiercely beginning to thrust his wide hips forward with such genuine authority as he angrily fucked Mewtwo's perfectly sizable looking booty now. "Fuck, you're so beautiful to me!" eventually panted out Lucario as he powerfully smacked Mewtwo's nearly oversized looking butt with an upwards strike of his right paw, the jaw dropping sight of Mewtwo's extremely juicy seeming ass cheeks jiggling all around and against of Lucario's speedily bucking pelvis with each and every beyond strong feeling thrust of Lucario's own curved hips **already** sending the noisily moaning aura wielder completely on edge here.

"Y-yes, Lucario. Oh, yes. Claim me as your o-own," then groggily sighed Mewtwo as he carefully leaned himself further onto his own crossed arms over on top of the soft bed, the purple eyed Pokémon now no longer seeming so 'unimpressed' anymore, either.

Finally taking his eyes away from Fox still getting thoroughly fucked by Wolf now, Falco then started to fully look around his surroundings once again. He saw Toon Link and Male Inkling both anally fucking Young Link from the back at the same time, Lucario fucking Mewtwo from behind, Incineroar now casually walking right behind of Yoshi before beginning to wildly fuck him from the back, both Pikachu and Pichu crazily butt fucking Charizard from behind also at the same time, Bowser Jr. fucking Bowser from the back, King K. Rool fucking Ivysaur from behind, Donkey Kong strongly face fucking Bowser's suckling mouth, and lastly both Red and Diddy Kong were just expertly 'Milly Rocking' somewhere in the background... for whatever strange reason.

Many, many long moments later on, Wolf O'Donnell eventually busted his last nut deep inside of Fox's clenching anus, ceased his sporadic pelvic thrusting movements, firmly spanked Fox's shockingly plump ass two more times, easily lifted the smirking fox's furry body up just a little bit, and then afterwards simply let his own huge cock loudly 'pop' from out of Fox's brutally fucked butthole and wetly land right on top of his left thigh now.

"Hot DAMN, Fox! You sure know how to take a dick up your ass very fucking well, I see. Damn you're tight...! I'm gonna have to fuck this fat ass of yours much more often, now don't I?" sexily purred Wolf as he somewhat romantically rubbed Fox's moist nose with his very own, both of Wolf's clawed hands then suddenly palming Fox's thick, fuzzy looking booty cheeks really roughly, and shortly afterwards even starting to happily shake around the bottom heavy fox's impressively fleshy bum cheeks in the warm palms of his two squeezing hands.

Soon as Wolf gently placed Fox's sexy body right back down on top of his own, suddenly something inside of Falco began to spark back up again. The jiggling of Fox's huge rear-end, how his asshole was still gaping from Wolf's violent fucking, his fluffy looking tail moving back and forth as well, just everything right now turned-on Falco like nothing other. He honestly felt like his own beating heart was about to explode right inside of his heaving chest!

"Alright! Oh, yeah, baby! That big ass of yours is MINE again, Fox! Get ready, you little bitch!" proudly spoke Falco, the naked falcon now standing back up from his chair again.

"Pi!" randomly squeaked out Pichu as he very hurriedly mounted Fox's gorgeously rounded buttocks, the horny little Pokémon seconds later desperately pushing his surprisingly large sized cock deeply inside of Fox's hot anus, and then immediately starting to fuck the now loudly moaning fox's beautifully jiggling booty at such crazy fast looking lightning speed. "Pichu! Pi! Pi! P-Piiiichuuuu~!" adorably moaned Pichu with his cute eyes closed tightly, the mouse creature still more than manically thrusting his little hips forward and super firmly straight against of the happily smiling fox's really big butt cheeks like nothing other here.

"Awww, s-shit! Oh, f-fuck...!" breathed out Fox with a slight chuckle, moments later then feeling Wolf potently smacking his huge ass before passionately beginning to kiss his wet lips once again; Fox McCloud, of course, easily started to deep kiss Wolf O'Donnell right back, mind you.

"You know what? Fuck it," soon enough said a totally defeated sounding Falco Lombardi, the pissed off looking, blue feathered bird now slowly sitting right back down on top of the wooden chair yet again, as well. "I mean, at least the little guy is fucking Fox pretty dang good, I guess..."

"Looking for somebody available, Falco?" throatily spoke a gruff sounding voice that easily caught Falco's needy attention.

Upon looking in the correct direction, Mr. Lombardi was then immediately greeted with the oh, **so** stunning sight of Lucario sexily bent right over the end of the king sized mattress.

Now giving his own massive, blue furred, soft, and heart shaped ass cheeks a couple of genuinely talented looking shakes for a moment or two, the aura wielding Pokémon soon began to playfully swish his long tail back and forth before looking right over his left shoulder and saying to the fully erect space ace, "You're still looking quite pent up there, I see. How about you come over here and take all of that pesky sexual frustration out on me, then?"

"...!"

Soon as Falco stood up again, Young Link randomly came sliding in on his two knees and closely right behind of Lucario's bending over body. "Hah! Too late, birdy! I call dibs on this perfect booty first!" teasingly blurted Young Link with an honest smile on his chubby looking face, the blonde haired swordsman seconds later spanking Lucario's very fat butt **hard** with his two calloused hands four times in a row, shoving his cute face deeply in-between of the now sensually groaning Pokémon's meaty ass cheeks, inhaling in a sharp sounding breath, peacefully exhaling out said breath, and then moments afterwards hungrily starting to eat out Lucario's supremely thick booty like legit groceries of some sort.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me here! Seriously, Youngster? You're really going to do me like this?" yelled out Falco as he comically shook his left fist at the young, horny, butt licking child.

Ten seconds later, Young Link loudly popped his now slightly drooling mouth from off of Lucario's puckered out butthole, jumped up onto his two small feet, looked right over at Falco, swiftly gave his own bubbly looking ass quite the seemingly teasing spank with his right hand, and then soon started to carelessly taunt the blue falcon even further as he honestly began to say, "Nope! But, I **will** do Lucario like **THIS**!" And right after when Young Link proudly shouted out those words, the long eared warrior then ever so strongly jammed his hardened length balls deep inside of Lucario's taut, warm feeling anus.

"Ah...! Fuck, it's S-SO GOOD! Fuck, I love fucking this fucking fat ass so fucking m-much, Lucario! Oh, y-y-yes!" quite pathetically sounding cussed the young boy, Young Link's right hand roughly pulling up on Lucario's long tail, his left hand firmly squeezing on the thick Pokémon's left fleshy buttock, and not to mention the blonde haired boy's slightly toned pelvis now so very agressively smashing itself straight up against of the aura Pokémon's now wonderfully jiggling booty cheeks over and over again at such intensely rapid looking speeds here.

The longer Falco enviously watched the moaning Young Link and the groaning Lucario passionately fuck one another like lovers at the moment, the more quickly he felt his own deep rooted anger starting to get the better of himself. However, luckily enough for Falco here, Mewtwo soon slowly floated on over towards the still standing up ace pilot.

After turning himself around and shamelessly presenting his exquisitely enormous booty right in front of Falco's own general direction now, Mewtwo moved his huge tail to the left side of himself, tauntingly shook his really huge butt flat against of Falco's crotch, closed his purpled colored eyes shut tightly, and soon enough then deeply voiced out to the dangerously horny feeling bird, "Stop your feeble whining and start fucking me, already. I demand more from you, you pathetic little flea...!"

"O-oh, yes, Sir!" humorously laughed out Falco as he instantly began humping Mewtwo's delightfully giant looking booty, the blue feathered pilot's thick penis now slickly sliding back and forth right in-between of Mewtwo's own massive ass crack as he steadily continued to strongly hump the seemingly pissed off Pokémon. "Your wish is my c-command, thickness!" lowly breathed out Falco before suddenly penetrating Mewtwo's magically tight feeling asshole with his large cock, Falco now firmly grabbing the man-made Pokémon by his beautifully wide hips as he urgently started to fuck Mewtwo's mesmerizingly jiggling, outstandingly round shaped, unbelievably soft feeling, and intimidatingly huge looking butt **deeply** like a genuinely wild beast in searing hot sexual heat.

"Aw, yes, just like t-that...!" pleasurably moaned Mewtwo with a little smile on his face, the legendary being also now using his unworldly powerful psychic abilities to slightly levitate himself from off of the ground while also easily leaning his tall body forward at an otherwise not humanly possible looking angle at the moment here.

The epically loud sounds of ball sack slapping, ass cheek smacking, and practically everything else lewd and arousing repeatedly echoed all throughout Incineroar's small sized bedroom for hours, and hours, and even **more** hours. Needless to say here, but it sure was a really crazy night that very night for sure.

 **The End!**

 ** _Thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	5. BJ Gang!

**_[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Sunset Shimmer can certainly sit down on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK! AGAIN! LIKE ALWAYS!_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Um, so how about we all go play some "KOF 12", or "KOF 13", or "KOF 14"? Oh, come on! It sure does sound like a really great idea to me! ^_^._**

 **(Chapter Five - BJ Gang!)**

Ever since Piranha Plant joined 'Smash' out of complete and utter random the way that it did, the really large plant served quite a bit of useful purposes around the Mansion/Stadium these days. It captured various bugs, it was honestly rather playful with everyone, it didn't cause any harmful ruckus like certain other people did, and it also sucked dick on a whole new level of sexual fulfillment, as well. In fact, Piranha Plant sucked most of the fighters off quite regularly, and thankfully it really **loved** doing it, too.

Inside of the 'Back Item Room' was a group that consisted of Twilight Zelda, Ashley the Witch, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Lucina, Female Robin, and lastly Piranha Plant itself; each of the girls were also completely naked, by the way. Twilight Zelda was currently futa fucking Ashley from the back, Robin was getting yet another hot feeling blowjob from Piranha Plant, Lucina was standing close behind of the white haired girl, and lastly both Peach and Daisy were standing right beside of the cock sucking plant's little pot; Peach was standing by the left side of the pot, and Daisy was standing by the right side of the pot.

"Oh, I'm s-so glad that this fucking plant showed up here, you k-know?" delightedly moaned Robin with half lidded eyes, the lost looking tactician ever so slowly bucking her own curved hips forward as her large sized futa penis simply continued to get hungrily sucked off by Piranha Plant. "It's so damn hard to last long when t-this is happening!" added in Robin before starting to violently face fuck the happy plant's huge mouth the hardest and the fastest that she possibly could; Piranha Plant easily continued to suck on her lady phallus, as well.

"Hmm, hmm. Well, that sure is saying a whole lot for you, Robin. I know **that** much for sure," humorously giggled Lucina, her eyes still steadily focused on her white haired lover's huge, round, deliciously jiggling ass cheeks as the tactician girl lustfully continued to hump the horny plant's strongly sucking and large sized mouth like a jackrabbit. "Holy fucking gods, babe...! This booty of yours is just so..." soon enough whispered out Lucina with a really dazed look on her pretty face, the young swordswoman seconds later slowly getting down onto both of her knees, strongly gripping both sides of Robin's very plump butt, and then afterwards just jamming her own face very deep in-between her hip bucking girlfriend's perfect looking ass, Lucina now sloppily motorboating Robin's thick behind like a genuine dog of sorts.

"OH, YEAH! Ha, hah, hah! Aw, that's the way, Lucy! Oh, yeah, baby! Fuck, I love you so damn much, girl!" happily laughed Robin, the hazel eyed girl now ceasing her own wild hip thrusting actions all of the sudden. Now leaning herself fully on top of Piranha Plant's slightly and steadily bobbing head, the magician tactician soon began to skillfully shake around her bubbly looking butt firmly against of her blue haired girlfriend's currently wetly licking, strongly sniffing, and not to even mention powerfully sucking face before truthfully speaking out to the perverted girl, "L-Lucy, please don't stop! Oh, PLEASE! Don't you fucking stop, Lucy! I love y-you so much! I fucking love you so damn much, you little b-bitch! Ah- YES! Y-y-you fucking little ASS licking BITCH! F-FUCK!"

Exactly five seconds later after hearing Robin scream out those foul sounding words like that, Lucina so very fiercely sucked on the busty tactician's anus one last time, jumped up onto her two petite looking feet, magically transformed into her very well-endowed 'futa' form, slapped Robin's right jiggling buttock painfully hard, anxiously placed her nine inch long futa cock neatly in-between her now giggling lover's sexy ass crack, and soon afterwards started to 'hotdog' her own big booty girlfriend's perfectly rounded, juicily jutted out, heavenly soft feeling, and mesmerizingly wobbling behind straight from the back; both of Lucina's calloused hands were oh, so tightly gripping onto Robin's sexily broad looking hips at the moment here, mind you.

"Hey, I thought that I told you not to stop, Lucy," deeply moaned Robin with both of her eyes closed shut, the always slutty behaving magician instantly afterwards feeling both of her own two meaty ass cheeks getting spanked viciously hard by Lucina's two slightly rough feeling hands about eight times straight in a row. "Ugh...! F-fuck yeah, baby!" quite pathetically sounding cooed out the tactician magician right after feeling her big ass getting sharply smacked over and over again by her beautiful, dominant lover the way that it did.

"Shut the fuck up, you naughty fucking slut!" rather deeply sounding growled Lucina before suddenly, and also very forcefully shoving her whole, entire nine inches of hardened, thick, lady dick so very deep inside of Robin's taut feeling, cutely puckering butthole. "Augh! Fuck yeah!" were Lucina's cursed out words soon as she felt her own pelvis very strongly collide straight up against of Robin's amazingly soft feeling booty cheeks, the heavy breathing swordswoman moments later now pulling back **hard** on the bottom heavy magician's two white colored pigtails before violently beginning to **fuck** her currently screaming girlfriend's really welcoming and always pleasingly hot feeling anus like a complete lust driven monster.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah, get her, Lucina! Hit that ass hard, girl! Woo-hoooooooo! Fuck that dirty bitch, girl!" very enthusiastically cheered on Daisy, the happy brunette literally jumping up and down kind of crazily seeming as she loudly shouted out her rather encouraging sounding words to her butt fucking friend here.

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her harder, little Lucy! He, he, he, he! Get that big ol' booty!" cutely chimed in Peach, the buxom and big butt having blonde lightly clapping her two dainty hands together as she also encouragingly cheered on two of her very best friends alongside with her own busty, brown haired, thick ass girlfriend here.

With her two big breasts moving all about, her perfect hair roughly being pulled back, her rotund ass forcefully getting fucked extremely hard and repeatedly, and also her own futa penis still actually getting thoroughly sucked off quite sloppily by the big lipped Piranha Plant itself, Robin literally felt herself nearing unconsciousness multiple times from all of this very, very, very, very, **VERY** overwhelming feeling sexual pleasure that she has been joyously experiencing as of late. The curvaceous tactician honestly felt like she couldn't actually do a single thing to stop all of this from happening now even if she desperately wanted to.

Robin couldn't move, she couldn't speak coherent words anymore, the girl couldn't even think that properly at the current moment here. The only thing that Robin **was** able to do here was sexually please Lucina and forcefully take the pelvis bucking girl's large sized futa cock like a used-up and shamelessly slutty whore; and my goodness did Robin just absolutely **LOVE** this genuinely degrading feeling with every last fiber of her own very well-being in general.

Minutes later as all of this debauched chaos was merely just continuing to happen here, like always, Princess Zelda eventually busted yet another huge load of hot, thick, sticky, lady semen deeply inside of the cutely cooing witch's tightly constricting pussy for about the fourth time today.

"Mm-mmmmmm! Gods, yes!" quietly breathed out Twilight Zelda as she firmly smacked Ashley's slightly pudgy looking ass, the Hylian woman craning her neck upwards as she greatly relished her futa, and also non-futa orgasm once again at the moment. "Mm, goodness, such a tight little pussy. It seems as though no matter how many times that I fuck it, it always somehow manages to still squeeze the life from out of my cock...! I really like that, though, Ashley. You're such a peach, my darling little one," softly said Zelda as she craned her head back down again, the brunette then suddenly slapping Ashley's plump looking buttocks quite **hardly** a few more times while also giving the mewling girl's pleasure soaked womanhood a couple more solid feeling thrusts of the hips before fully pulling herself from out of the young witch's well-fucked special hole now.

"O-oh, Princess Zeldaaaaa..." dreamily moaned Ashley as she now rested down flat onto her stomach, the red eyed witch soon enough losing consciousness as she just lied there basking in total complete and such surreal feeling sexual ecstasy with a bright looking smile on her cute, round shaped face.

Now standing up on her feet, Princess Zelda soon slowly started to make her way back over towards all of the other girls inside of the echoing room, the long eared brunette carefully fixing up her slightly long hair as she gracefully did so. "Bend that fat booty over for me, Peach," nonchalantly uttered Zelda with a slight smirk on her elegant face, the beautiful woman's humble footsteps only speeding up greater the longer that she even stared at Princess Peach here. "I'm about to fuck you nice and good, you hear me, bitch?"

After placing her hands right on top of Piranha Plant's still carefully bobbing and strongly sucking head, Peach sexily bent herself over, playfully shook her huge, round shaped, jiggling, soft looking ass around quite a few times, and moments afterwards harshly spanked her own left big butt cheek three times straight before adorably expressing to the walking, futa, brunette woman, "Like THIS, Zelda? He, he! Aw, does poor little Zelee desire Momma's freshly baked cake some more? Hmm? He, he, he! Aw, well, you can have some more cake, sweetie. You can **always** have some more cake from me, Zelda."

Standing right behind of Princess Peach's amazingly shaped body now, Princess Zelda absolutely made sure to slap both of Peach's astoundingly bouncy feeling ass cheeks as brutally hard as she could twice before strongly gripping said two cushy feeling booty cheeks in her own two firmly squeezing hands. "Why, thank you, Momma. Now, shut up and let me fuck this fat bottom of yours, you whore," calmly said Zelda before strongly spreading both cheeks of Peach's really big butt far apart, spitting directly on the giggling woman's pink colored anus, anxiously forcing her own huge futa penis so very deeply inside of the now loudly moaning woman's tight feeling asshole, and then more than just wildly starting to thrust her beautifully curved hips forward with such fierce, lustful, and angry seeming authority.

Both of the royal women closed their stunningly beautiful eyes shut tightly, smiled honestly, and also continuously groaned out curse words of pure sexual delight as the two current female lovers enthusiastically made love together like two lovesick sluts in practically unbearable feeling heat.

"Fucking Din...! Goodness gracious, I love this fat ass of yours, Peach! Oh, h-how I just **LOVE** to fuck it deep, you fucking bitch!" really loudly moaned out Zelda, the elf-like woman's voice sounding somewhat angry as she spoke. Picking up her own steady hip bucking pace about two minutes later, Zelda then dominantly spanked Princess Peach's left juicy and beautifully rippling butt cheek three times straight very hardly before beginning to happily laugh out to her perfectly sexy friend, "Damn, this soft booty is even bigger than my darling Samus', too...! Gods, how I just love women! Oh, g-gods! YES!"

"Harder, Z-Zelda! He, he! Oooouuugh, f-fuuuuck...!" was Peach's arousing sounding reply, the royal blonde then once again feeling her own large buttocks getting spanked viciously hard five more times, and also feeling Zelda starting to desperately increase her borderline deranged seeming hip thrusts tenfold, as well.

After a really long time of merely looking back and forth at Lucina brutally fucking Robin, and also Zelda barbarically fucking Peach, Princess Daisy honestly couldn't tell **who** was anally pounding their bitch harder at the moment. Both Zelda and Lucina were just wildly bucking their own curved hips so, so, **so** damn quick and roughly looking! And it sure was quite the spectacle to see, too.

"Aw, yeah, Zelda! Make my girl feel that big, hard, long dick of yours good, got it?! Yahoo! Fuck her up real good for me! You know Peach loves that shit!" loudly shouted Daisy as she placed her hands near both sides of her own happily screaming mouth.

Daisy circled around of the Piranha Plant a few times, she thoroughly spanked Lucina's wobbling butt for a long while, she firmly spanked Zelda's jiggling bottom for a long amount of time, she deeply made out with Peach, she passionately made out with Robin, she hungrily ate out Zelda's ass, she sloppily licked Lucina's butt, and Daisy basically just kept on repeating these dreadfully naughty deeds of hers simply for as long as she wanted to. Even though Princess Zelda and Princess Lucina did in fact cum multiple times during all of this, the two futa formed women somehow aggressively continued to anally penetrate their cutely moaning lovers buck wild, anyway. The girls' beyond brutal hip thrusts were practically relentless here, so it honestly seemed.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, everything seemed to have finally calmed down now. Well, kind of, but not really, I suppose. Each of the nude girls were now all grouped up together by the far right side of the item packed room, each of the females resting down on top of the slightly dusty floor, mind you.

As for what was currently happening right about now, Princess Daisy was crazily bouncing her thick and jiggling ass down on top of Ashley's large sized futa cock in the 'Reverse Cowgirl Style', Piranha Plant was busily sucking off a recently 'futa' formed Princess Peach, Robin was sitting down frontwards on top of Lucina's lap, and lastly Princess Zelda was ever so slowly stroking her own futa phallus as she carefully continued to observe her surroundings here; Zelda, Lucina, Peach, and also Ashley all had their bare backs firmly pressed up against of the wall, by the way.

"Just listening to the sounds of Daisy riding little Ashley's futa penis like that alone is easily worth jerking off to, wouldn't you agree?" quietly asked Zelda as she glanced over at Lucina who was sitting down right next to herself, the deviant brunette then quickly deciding to use her free right hand to randomly smack Robin really sharply straight on her left big booty cheek, said potent spank easily making the young tactician's meaty buttock delightfully wobble around for a few seconds immediately afterwards.

"Ah, yeah," chuckled Robin right after feeling Zelda super painfully slapping her big ass like that, the white haired magician moments later slowly taking her sucking mouth away from her girlfriend's trim neck before carefully craning her head straight towards Zelda's beautiful face now. "That fucking hurt, you know? Gods damn, woman!"

"Hush your mouth, you fucking little skank...!" uttered Twilight Zelda as she hurriedly grabbed Robin by the neck with her left hand, only to then harshly slap the smiling tactician's rounded face about eight times in a row with her right hand. After giving the young woman quite a few passionate looking kisses for a while, Princess Zelda sucked on Robin's tongue for a bit, eventually popped her mouth from off of the girl's wet tongue, crudely spat in the yelping girl's face out of nowhere, strongly smacked Robin straight across of her now spit covered face three more times, and then wickedly smiled at the horny looking girl before deeply speaking out to her, "You're so hot, Robin. You're so beautiful, you know that? Oh, you're simply stunning, my little angel. You pretty... curvaceous... foul... rude, noisy, horrible, slutty fucking piece of shit!"

And with that, Zelda quickly slapped Robin's face one last time, hurriedly got up, kneeled down right behind of the white haired magician's body, nonchalantly spanked both of Robin's succulent looking butt cheeks decently hard as she skillfully curved her hands upwards, humped her chuckling friend's big behind for a couple of seconds, and then soon enough forcefully shoved her entire length deeply inside of Robin's dripping wet womanhood in one, single, brutally rough thrust.

"Mm, o-o-ouuggghhhhh...! F-fuck me, Zelda!" shouted Robin as she now felt Twilight Zelda starting to manically fuck her taut feeling pussy with such urgent haste, the white haired girl moments later beginning to suck all over on Lucina's pale colored neck once again.

"Oh, shut up and take this dick, Robin! Mm, mm! T-take it like the whorish bitch that you are, you wench! Seriously, you're **such** a fucking slut...! Always getting fucked by Lucina, and always getting fucked by us all!" panted out Zelda about one minute later as she speedily continued to slam her pelvis firmly against of Robin's huge, rippling ass. "Fucking gods, y-yes! Look at this fat booty of yours just jiggle around like that for me, t-too! Aw, shit...!" groaned the royal brunette before once again giving Robin's sexily jiggling butt three more excruciatingly painful feeling smacks with her left hand, Princess Zelda seconds afterwards then tightly placing her hands right onto the white haired magician's very curvy waistline as she carelessly fucked Robin like a machine.

"Fuck, this is SO fucking hot! Holy shit, you two!" bellowed out Lucina as she now began to zealously tongue kiss Robin, the blue haired princess also beginning to firmly slap around Robin's juicily soft feeling butt cheeks as Zelda just stubbornly continued to pound her own sweaty hips very roughly against of Robin's thick, warm, round shaped booty without a single care in the world here.

"Geez, you guys, this plant here suuuuuure does give Rosalina a run for her m-money, huh? Gosh, who ever knew that Piranha Plants can actually suck cock so fucking GREAT like this!?" Princess Peach moaned out loud, the blonde haired beauty gently rubbing both of her two hands on top of the dick sucking plant's giant and bobbing head as it just hungrily continued to hotly lick, sloppily kiss, and also strongly suck on Peach's large sized futa penis with a vengeance. "Good girl! O-oh, you're such a good, good giiiirl! He, he, he! Well, at least I think you're a girl? I mean, Palutena told us all that you're a female, so- AHH! OH, GOODNESS! YES! Fuck yes! Just like that...! Good girl! Gooood giiiiiirl…!" cutely cooed Peach with deeply flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, the blonde princess even starting to energetically buck her wide hips upwards now, as well.

"It's okay, Ashley, you can cum again, okay? And don't you hold anything back either, cutie!" happily said Daisy as she turned her head around and looked the young girl straight into her two shining, pretty, red colored eyes. "Fuck, this hard cock of yours is SO dang huge! Woo! Woo-hoo! Yeah! You really like watching me ride you like this, don't cha? Woo-hoo-hoo-HOOOO! Yeehaw! Fuck, this feels so perfect! I love it! Fuck me, Ashley! Fuck me hard, baby!"

"Shut up already, jiggly butt lady! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" huffed out Ashley through white colored and gritted teeth, the young witch swiftly giving Daisy's right fat ass cheek a hard feeling slap before squeezing the brunette's curved sides with both of her two small hands, Ashley seconds later then starting to aggressively fuck the still happily screaming princess's really tight feeling anus at seemingly lightning fast speed all of the sudden now.

After at least two full minutes of wild hip bucking later, Peach soon decided to gently rest her large buttocks back down onto the dust covered ground; Piranha Plant still continued to orally worship the giggling woman's big futa penis, mind you. Now observing just how hard that Ashley was still fucking Princess Daisy's amazing ass at the moment, Princess Peach simply couldn't help but to cutely giggle some more before playfully asking the much younger girl, "Awwww, look at you, Ashley! Look at you just fucking my pretty girlfriend like a bitch! He, he! Isn't Daisy just beautiful to you? Isn't she perfect?"

Slowly looking over at Peach now, Ashley quietly began to speak back to the buxom woman with a slight struggle in her adorable sounding voice, "Ah! Y-YES! Yes, s-she is perfect, P-Peach! She smells really good and h-her butt is SO BIG! A-all of you ladies smell very good and have bouncy butts...! I really like you all, too! Oh, n-no! Damn! I'm gonna c-cum again! AHHH-"

Ashley was then quickly silenced by Princess Peach's oh, so magically silky feeling lips, both the older woman and the younger girl now exchanging very heated looking tongue kisses with one another; funnily enough, both Peach and Ashley did in fact orgasm mere moments after when they passionately started kissing each other, but Daisy still continued to anxiously ride on top of Ashley's futa dick, and Piranha Plant merely continued to fiercely suck off Peach's lady cock, as well.

The small group of girls stood inside of the 'Back Item Room' for a **much** longer time than they all intended on to, but none of them even minded that at all, in all honesty. The expert dick sucking plant is here and it's here to stay, but at the end of the day, thots and germs, you can all feel however the FUCK... that you want to feel!

 **The End!**

 ** _Thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	6. Kiss And Don't Be Scared

**_[Disclaimer] Howdy, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Speaking of plots, Derpy Hooves can certainly sit down on my fa- *Gets shot* AH, MY NECK! MY NEE-YUCK! AGAIN! LIKE ALWAYS! AGAIN!_**

 ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Uh, so how about we all go play some Chinese Checkers or something? Aw, come on! It sure does sound like a really great idea to me! ^w^._**

 **(Chapter Six - Kiss And Don't Be Scared)**

"Oh, my gosh, Pauline! You're just **SO** beautiful, sweetie!" complimented Peach for probably about the 100th time or so now, the blue eyed woman's beautiful face being a little bit too close up to Pauline's own just as pretty looking mug right at the moment.

"T-thank you, Peach. Sorry if I still seem kind of awkward right now, but it's just...? W-well, I'm not very used to receiving so many compliments like this all at once, you know? I m-mean, surely I'm not THAT great looking, r-right?" was the lipstick wearing woman's shy response, Pauline somewhat nervously looking back and forth at Peach, Daisy, and also Rosalina.

This has basically been going on for almost an hour straight now, and Pauline only grew more strangely aroused by the girls' continuous and constant words of genuine praise. All four of the smiling women were currently standing right in the center of the Smash Mansion/Stadium's 'All-star Water Garden' area. The scenery here was always just so darn amazing looking, you know? However, many more people were also here along with them all, all of the other fighters also standing around talking just like themselves, or shamelessly doing something naughty in public again; Luigi, Mario, and most of everyone else were all gone right now, so once again Twilight Zelda's girls and Fox McCloud's boys eventually decided to group back up and have some more kinky fun together as a crew, of course.

Pauline was wearing her usual long lengthen, dark red colored dress with no underwear on underneath. Princess Peach was wearing a short sleeve, heart pattered, cleavage exposing, close-fitting shirt along with a pair of pink colored booty shorts. Princess Daisy was wearing a long sleeve, orange colored, cleavage exposing shirt along with a pair of super tight-fitting, yellow colored, daisy pattered yoga pants. And lastly, Rosalina was humbly wearing her sky blue colored 'Tennis' outfit, except today she intentionally decided against of wearing any tights or underwear underneath of her short looking dress. Peach and Rosalina were standing right in front of Pauline, but Daisy perversely decided to stand very close in back of the famous singer's sexy body instead.

Simply not being able to help herself anymore here, Princess Daisy naughtily used her right hand to firmly smack Pauline straight on her bubbled looking ass, the brunette's small sized hand now anxiously starting to squeeze and strongly shake around the singer woman's juicy buttock in the palm of her very own frisky hand.

"Ah!" rather loudly squeaked Pauline as she jumped up a bit, the now surprised seeming singer turning her head around to look in back of herself and straight over at Daisy. "Oh, getting kind of touchy, I see. Uh, hah, hah. Gosh, that kind of felt good. Ha, ha..." nervously laughed Pauline with a slight smile on her pretty face, the lipstick wearing woman merely noticing just how seriously happy that Daisy's rather chubby face looked like right at the moment.

With her right hand still nonchalantly squeezing and shaking around her shapely friend's perfectly rounded buttock, Daisy soon took her eyes away from Pauline's amazingly plump rear-end to then suddenly flash a really bright looking smile at the woman, seconds later even soon energetically speaking to the sexy celebrity, "Woo! Yeah! Holy shit, Pauline, you sure do have an ASS on you, girl! Your tits, your face, your lips, your curves, **AND** this nice booty that you've got here?! Woo-hoo! Damn, girl, you totally got it going on! I bet that you can shake it well, too! You can, can't you?"

"Oh, Daisy. He, he, he. You're so bold, sweetheart. I always really loved that about you," tittered Princess Peach with a smile on her elegant face, the busty woman placing her left hand right underneath of her chin as she lightly spoke out those words of hers.

Turning her head back around to face both Rosalina and Peach again, Pauline just continued to fake laugh kind of awkwardly before responding to Daisy's naughty question, "Oh, wow. Hah, hah. Gosh, well, t-thank you very much for the compliments, Princess Daisy- AH!"

Suddenly interrupting Pauline midsentence with a firm feeling spank colliding sharply against of her left ass cheek, Daisy chuckled a little bit herself before playfully murmuring into the curvy singer's right ear, "It's DAISY, beautiful! Please, just call me Daisy, got it? Honestly, calling me by my name shouldn't be that hard for you, right? Ha, ha, ha, hah!"

Still feeling the tomboy princess merrily groping her own clothed butt cheek like a pervert, Pauline tried to calm herself down a little bit before continuing to peacefully speak to the three other women, "Oh, yes, o-of course. My apologies about that, Daisy. Um, b-but again, I **really** appreciate your compliments, though. I don't exactly get those many compliments that much often, you know? A-and besides, my looks don't exactly compare to any of you three lovely ladies, if I must speak honestly here. I m-mean, all of you three have much bigger breasts and butts than myself, so...! O-oh, and about the whole, well... 'ass shaking' thing? I know that is something that many, many women can actually do greatly, but unfortunately for me, I cannot dance like that at all. Like, **at** **all**. Trust me, I tried very many times before in private."

All three of the fair skinned women adorably giggled after Pauline finished ranting to them all like that, which then easily made the famous singer herself start to laugh rather cutely sounding, as well.

"Hmm? You mean, you do not actually receive any nice compliments from people that much at all? Wow. I must say, Pauline, I find that rather hard to believe. Don't get me wrong or anything. I don't think that you're lying to us here, but... I just find that kind of odd, to say the least," said Rosalina, her face looking kind of confused now.

Suddenly squatting straight down towards the concrete ground, the devious brunette then started to use both of her two playful hands to happily shake around both of Pauline's own two bubbly looking booty cheeks now, Daisy eventually even letting out quite the pleased sounding sigh of contentment as she naughtily did so, as well. "Eh, that's a load of bullshit. What I think that she means is that she doesn't really receive any compliments like that from other **GIRLS** , you know what I'm saying? And I really don't understand why! I mean, look at you, baby! You're hot as fuck! OH! And don't you even worry about the 'not being able to successfully twerk' issue, Paulie! Peach, Rosalina and I will more than **easily** teach you the kind of complicated techniques to it all in no time, girl!"

"Mm, hmm. I, too, was not able to shake my butt around like most other women could, either. However, thanks to both Peach and Daisy here, I was soon able to sexily shake my booty around just like the other pro whores could. It only took me a few days worth of practice, basically," calmly expressed Rosalina with a humble looking smile brilliantly gracing her stunningly beautiful face soon enough.

"My, you g-girls sure are generous, and beautiful, and also o-oh... so fucking thick, as people tend to call it these days. Y-you all are kind of turning me on, and it's REALLY starting to kill me," very honestly breathed out Pauline with quite a serious looking facial expression on her face at the moment, and her blue colored eyes also looking lustfully half lidded now, too.

Immediately, and I mean **immediately** after hearing the sexy singer lowly voice out those genuinely honest sounding words the way that she did, Daisy then gently began to motorboat Pauline's tightly clothed butt cheeks, Peach then tenderly started to grope both of Pauline's own pleasingly large sized bosoms, and also Rosalina then so very softly placed both of her graceful hands carefully onto each silky smooth feeling side of the now taken aback celebrity's pretty face.

After slowly turning the woman's head around to directly face her own heavenly beautiful looking face now, Rosalina soon carefully moved her face really, really close up towards Pauline's own before beginning to rather quietly ask the woman, "Tell me, Pauline... have you ever kissed a woman before?"

"N-no, I haven't. Ever...!" softly, yet also kind of loudly whispered back the brown haired singer, her once slightly stern sounding voice now seeming somewhat shaky, and both of her own two legs now starting to nearly lose its once stable balance simply because of this newfound, erotic, and mindboggling pleasure that she was currently feeling here.

Now moving her face even closer towards Pauline's, Rosalina's perfectly smooth, magically moist, and flawlessly full looking lips only a mere hair away from intimately touching the female celebrity's own red lipstick covered mouth at the moment, the somewhat forlorn seeming woman soon breathily uttered right back to her friend, "Ah, I see. And would you perhaps... **want** to kiss a woman, Pauline? Because I really... **really** want to kiss you right about now. I want to deeply kiss your sweet lips and the rest of your beautiful body oh, so badly right now."

The sound of Rosalina's calming voice, the feeling of Daisy's shaking and sniffing face firmly against of her tight ass, now feeling Peach's cute face shamelessly starting to motorboat her own two breasts, the wonderful smelling scent of all three of the girls' bodies, simply everything just successfully brought the once innocent behaving Pauline to a complete sexual boil, and she sure was about to violently burst here, too.

"Kiss me! O-oh, please, Rosalina! Just kiss me, a-already! Touch me, all of you! P-please! Just don't st-"

And just like that, Rosalina eventually decided to romantically silence the begging woman with a kiss, and it was a very passionate looking kiss at that. After wrapping both of her own two arms really tightly around of Rosalina's curvaceous form, Pauline immediately began to French kiss the goddess-like woman right back, both Rosalina and Pauline clearly not holding back not even an ounce of their own lustful passion as the two very lovely ladies hungrily continued to exchange deep, wet, sloppy, and open-mouthed kisses with one another like two genuine lovers in primal, hot, sexually intense heat.

"We're **SO** going to break you, Pauline! Just you wait! Mmmmmm, MMMMM, MMPPHHH!" joyfully yelled out Princess Daisy with a very muffled sounding voice, the tomboy woman then afterwards strongly slapping both of Pauline's super soft feeling ass cheeks twice before soon starting to move her own head firmly against the clothed crack of the ever so famous singer's wonderfully plump butt even **more** crazily than before.

"Indeed we will, Daisy! Especially after when she experiences the magical 'futa' experience from both ends, too! Oh, I'm getting wet from just even thinking about it all, too!" happily said Princess Peach also with a really muffled sounding voice at the moment here, seconds later the blonde haired deviant suddenly giving Rosalina's right juicy looking booty cheek quite a painful feeling spank or two before very tightly beginning to anxiously massage her loudly groaning friend's hefty, plush soft buttock; Peach also continued to merrily motorboat Pauline's clothed, big breasts, mind you.

Casually standing back while watching the slutty group of four stood Twilight Zelda, Samus Aran, Worlds/Past Zelda, and also Female Corrin; each of the four young women were also wearing their usual and rather iconic clothes, too, by the way. Twilight Zelda was wearing her fancy looking dress, Samus was wearing her absurdly skin tight 'Zero Suit', Worlds/Past Zelda was wearing her own seemingly fancy dress, and Corrin was wearing her strikingly epic armor and whatnot.

"My, my, isn't this all just lovely, ladies? I mean, we have those three beautiful, big butt sluts **finally** welcoming in Pauline properly. Over there we can clearly see Krystal strongly futa fucking Fox's big, furry ass. Just beside those two, we can all easily see Isabelle still licking and eating out Mewtwo's gorgeously humungous looking booty. I also see Lucina violently futa fucking Robin right up her own fat ass, I would assume, while Nera there just continuously futa fucks the white haired whore's drooling, gagging mouth. There's Female Wii Fit Trainer, I mean Jane, way over there buoyantly futa fucking Lucario's amazingly big looking butt hard from behind. Sweet little Ashley is futa fucking Midna's perfect ass hard from the back, of course. Cute little Toon Link over there is currently fucking cute little Young Link in his bubbly ass, too. Just... everything right now seems so lively, so free! Din, I always just **love** this atmosphere so very much!"

"Hmm, hmm. And why am I not exactly surprised that you feel that way, Zelda? You're such a fucking freak, I swear. I love you for it, though," kind of playfully sounding spoke Samus with a smug looking smirk on her face right now, both of her own pretty eyes still steadily focused straight on the lesbian action sexily presented right in front of themselves here.

"Yeah, and you better, bitch," teasingly expressed back Twilight Zelda with a genuine smile of her own, the brown haired princess simply afterwards giving her tall girlfriend one of her rather usual and really potent feeling spanks straight across of Samus' right big ass cheek, said very hard feeling spank thus effortlessly making the smirking bounty hunter's taut, rounded, and astonishingly plump buttock jiggle around quite nicely looking for a couple of short seconds, as well.

"It's actually really nice if you honestly think about what joining this crazy place even did for us all, you know? Well, in the romantic sense, that is. Like **you** for instance, Zelda! You and Samus found love with each other! And it's not just you two that did either, of course. Like... Peach has Daisy, Palutena has Bayonetta, Robin has both Nera AND Lucina, Mewtwo has Lucario, Toon Link has Young Link, Falco has Fox, and the list basically just goes on and on from there," shortly ranted Corrin, the half dragon girl soon afterwards grabbing herself a really strong feeling hold of the blonde haired Zelda's own soft, small hand now.

"And I, of course, have **MY** Zelda. My precious, beautiful, perfectly amazing little Princess Zelda," then seriously voiced out Corrin moments later as she lovingly gazed right over at her royal girlfriend, both of the two young girls now ever so romantically smiling at one another. "Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, you know that? And I... I love you so much. So, so much I do."

"Aw, Corrin, you're always so sugary sweet to me!" more than just happily sounding spoke Worlds/Past Zelda with the most brightest and most heart-warming smile on her wonderfully cute looking face at the moment. "And you **know** that I really love you, too, my little dragon! I'll always love you, Corrin...! You're so, so, soooo sweet! He, he!"

And with that, both Corrin and the blonde haired Princess Zelda soon began to ever so passionately kiss each other right on the lips, the two young lovers eventually holding one another's body very close against themselves as they both furiously just continued to nastily swap spit together.

About seven full minutes later, a recently 'futa' formed Princess Daisy was now viciously fucking a very loudly moaning Pauline's oh, so pleasure soaked pussy for all to plainly see here; Daisy had her extremely close-fitting yoga pants pulled straight down below her two juicy, shaking around ass cheeks, and she also forcefully tore open a large sized hole right in the back of Pauline's own red colored, tight-fitting dress before even being able to actually do any of this, by the way. With Daisy now futa fucking Pauline, Peach now futa fucking a bent over Rosalina straight from behind, both Corrin and Worlds/Past Zelda **still** zealously making out with one another, and also not really needing to mention everything else that was **still** even wildly happening at the very moment here, today more than certainly seemed like it was sure going to be a really, really, **REALLY** long day for everyone.

"Aw, get over here already, you sexy skank," quietly giggled Twilight Zelda as she randomly pulled her blonde haired girlfriend by her left arm, vigorously palmed both of Samus' own remarkably tight, yet still amazingly soft feeling booty cheeks, and even soon afterwards beginning to emotionally kiss the smiling bounty hunter straight on her smooth, perfect lips.

"Mm, baby...! A-aw, fuck..." oh, **so** deeply moaned out Samus with a somewhat raspy sounding tone of voice at the current moment as she immediately kissed the royal woman back with urgency, solidly spanked Twilight Zelda straight in the middle of her cutely plump buttocks, and then ever so carefully placed both of her hands right onto each dainty side of the quietly groaning princess's really shapely hips as they both amorously kissed each other.

"I love you," whispered Twilight Zelda sometime during their very many wet, impassioned, sloppy seeming, ongoing marathon of lesbian tongue kisses.

"I love you, too," right afterwards breathed back Samus as the two long-time lovers simply continued to excitedly, and yet also kind of composedly make out with one another here.

Fast forward to the middle of the night sometime around 4:34 AM inside of Rosalina's huge bedroom inside of the Smash Mansion/Stadium now, Pauline has straight up been experiencing the utmost **best** times of her very own life for probably the last couple of hours or so. Right after being able to drink one of Reimu Hakurei's ever so famous 'futa potions' tonight merely thanks to the three frisky girls here, the incredibly famous singer has been barbarically futa fucking her three newest and female friends like CRAZY ever since!

So far, Pauline futa fucked Peach a total of seven times, Daisy a total of six times, and Rosalina herself a grand total of eight times thus far tonight. No matter **how** many times, and it was very **many** times tonight, that Pauline successfully emptied her own big futa balls deeply inside of one of the royal women here, this odd feeling mystical power of the powerful futa potion itself would somehow endlessly gift the red lipstick wearing woman the strength, energy, and also the sheer willpower to just easily continue to enthusiastically fuck her horny female victims until eventually reaching complete sexual contentment, which Pauline was still shockingly kind of far away from even reaching, apparently; these beyond amazing futa potions granted **ALL** girls this limitless satisfaction and energy, mind you. It's NOT just for Pauline here, of course.

Currently, Pauline and Rosalina were once again making passionate love together, and Daisy on the other hand of things was rather busily futa railing Peach like nobody's business. Basically speaking, Rosalina's body was completely still while sitting down right on top of Pauline's large sized futa cock, Pauline was tightly hugging Rosalina's curvy body as she continued to desperately fuck the sexily moaning woman's hot feeling butthole, Daisy was aggressively plowing Peach **hard** from behind with her own well-endowed futa dick, and Princess Peach herself was simply just authentically groaning like a total whore as her strong, sexy, brunette girlfriend much more than happily continued to butt fuck her own big, soft, jiggling booty at such crazy fast looking speeds at the moment.

"Y-you know," began to lowly moan out Rosalina in a sensual sounding huff, the poor woman somewhat struggling to even speak properly as her blue eyed lover just selfishly continued to repeatedly fuck her own wobbling, cushy, big, and round shaped rear-end like a crazed animal of some kind. "Ever since that Bayonetta skank joined our little group at some point, Palutena d-doesn't pay me nearly as much as attention as she used to do. H-however, with you here with us all now, Pauline... I-I truly, strongly feel like **you** can actually become my **special** **one** , my **one** **and** **only**. So, how about it, t-then? Will you be m-mine?"

"FUUUCK!" suddenly roared Pauline as she hurriedly bucked her curvy hips upwards brutally hard one last time, the famous singer now completely hilting her huge futa penis the deepest that she possibly could before violently starting to ejaculate deeply inside of Rosalina's magically tight feeling anus once again tonight. "Aw... FUCK yes, baby! Mm!" seconds later moaned Pauline as she slowly rested her lower body straight back down on top of the really soft feeling mattress again, the brown haired woman a few moments afterwards quickly slapping Rosalina's right and left thick ass cheek brutally hard before yet again aggressively beginning to futa fuck her own sweetly cooing lover's cushy feeling, nicely plump, and beautifully rippling bottom all over again and with such dominant seeming authority, as well.

"Holy shit, Pauline! Aw, y-yes, baby! Holy fucking FUCK, Y-YES! Fuck me, m-my love! F-fuck me hard all fucking night long! P-please, baby! **Please**! I beg you, Pauline! I love you!" deliriously screamed out Rosalina as she closed both of her beautiful eyes shut tightly, the moaning woman sexily biting her own bottom lip right afterwards as she helplessly continued to get fucked raw in the ass, fucked **nice** and **hard** like a dirty, needy little whore in seriously perverted distress.

"And I love you, too, Rosalina! I would be more than fucking glad to be your special one, you pretty fucking bitch!" grunted Pauline as she sternly expressed those words to her **now** official girlfriend here, the fiercely hip thrusting singer firmly spanking Rosalina's constantly jiggling butt mere seconds afterwards, too. "Goodness, I can just FEEL this magnificently large booty of yours f-fucking jiggle around so beautifully as I FUCK it deeply and roughly like this, woman! Ah, yeeeah! O-oh, my fucking gosh, Rosalina! Fuck, you're so fucking p-perfect!"

"Ha! See, Pauline!? I told ya that we'd all break you in easily! And that we sure did! Aw, yeah! We're the best! Woo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh, and yeah, congrats on actually acquiring Rosa here as your girl! She's always a really great fuck!" cheerfully said Princess Daisy as she sporadically continued to futa fuck Princess Peach's dreamily rotund behind like a genuinely horny bulldog.

"Aw, I'm so happy for them both, too, Daisy...! Mm, yeah, Daisy! You always rut my butt so damn good like this, sweetie pie!" were the kinky words that Peach adorably breathed out over the steady course of time, the blonde haired princess even trying her very best to somehow match along with the strangely scattered tempo of her tomboy girlfriend's own buck wild and seemingly untamable hip thrusts of pure passion, pure lust.

The next following day, all of the other fellow women of 'Smash' eventually found out about Rosalina and Pauline now happily dating each other, and everyone was of course nothing but happy for the female couple. How did they all celebrate the great news, you might be asking yourself? Maybe? Well, they ALL had an orgy. A lesbian, steamy, futa orgy. I mean, honestly, what else would they all do, anyway? No, Zero! I'm... I'm serious!

 **The End!**

 ** _Thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	7. Spiraling Down A Joking Dragon's Fury?

**_[Disclaimer] Hello there, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. I'm stopping with the whole "MLP" plot puns now, though. So, uh, yeah? Speaking of which, however, Rarity x Applejack is BEST ship, by the way. Screw you, ninjas! Suck my DYUCKAS, my HYUCKAS! *Randomly and violently explodes*._**

 ** _[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Um, so how about we all go play some "F-Zero GX" or something now? Ah, come on! It sure does sound like a really great idea to me! ^_^._**

 **(Chapter Seven -** **Spiraling Down A Joking Dragon's Fury... Thing!)**

Even after three whole days of freshly being here down at the famous Smash Bros. Mansion/Stadium, the eight new fighters consisting of Joker, Eleven, Arusu, Solo, Eight, Terry Bogard, and lastly Banjo & Kazooie were still pretty much just getting the hang of things. Joker was hardly ever around to begin with, the Dragon boys usually hung around other fellow sword fighters, Terry most of the time hung around Ness, and Banjo & Kazooie were mainly always around Fox McCloud and his other fellow male friends.

Currently down one of the many long hallways of the fancy mansion, Ike was once again showing the four Dragon Quest heroes around the place. "Yeah, you'll have to excuse her sometimes, Solo," spoke Ike while easily holding Ragnell over his broad right shoulder, his face still looking as pissed off as usual. "Lucina can be quite the character sometimes. Other than her occasional outbursts, she's honestly a very amazing person."

"I mean, true, I'm sure you're right about that, Ike," said Eight with both of his hands on top of his head, the young hero casually looking around of his surroundings as he merely continued to walk and talk at the moment. "But from what I can tell, Robin's a much cooler person than she is. Well, in my opinion, that is." Eight then afterwards nervously laughed, closed his eyes, and vigorously rubbed the back of his head as he pleadingly started to yell out, "B-but **please** don't tell Lucina that I said that, okay?! I don't want her thinking of me as a bad person or anything! I do like her, too, you know? Eh, ha, hah."

"To hell with that stuck up bi-" rudely growled Solo with his eyebrows arched furiously, but his words quickly being cut short by Arusu himself.

"Solo, enough!" rather loudly said Arusu as he glared straight at his green haired companion, which simply only made Solo murmur out an annoyed sounding 'Tch' in response. "I know that you're upset about the girl's words to you, but saying hurtful things such as that will simply get you nowhere, my friend."

"Very well said there, Arusu. I agree with you about that," commented Ike, all five of the swordsmen now turning a corner as they continued to walk onwards. "Right around here is-" spoke the blue haired one, but unexpectedly stopping mid-sentence as he quickly stuck his left muscled arm up, this action of his now forcefully ceasing all of their movement here.

"Oh, Pauline...! Goodness gracious, woman! I missed you **so** much!" passionately breathed out Rosalina, the pouty lipped woman currently being right behind of her lipstick wearing girlfriend, said mentioned girlfriend actually being right up against of the mansion's left side of the wall with her two hands firmly against of it and her own shapely, round butt naughtily sticking out.

"Hey, that's what being on tour is **all** about, Rosalina. I really missed you, too, beautiful. I couldn't help but notice that you just cannot keep your hands to yourself anymore, hmm?" teased Pauline before cutely giving her fairly large ass a shake or two.

After harshly slapping the red suit wearing woman's tight pants clad bottom three times straight, each very loud sounding spank genuinely making Pauline quickly moan right in response, Rosalina eventually grabbed her smiling girlfriend by her curved hips, suddenly spanked her again, and then intensely started to dry hump Pauline's clothed, soft feeling behind as if she just lost her mind or something. "Fuck, I love this ass of yours, Pauline...! It still looks **so** yummy even when it's hidden underneath of your tight, red pants! You're perfect, you know that?" mumbled out Rosalina, her voice straight up sounding lost in pleasure, lost in total sexual ecstasy. "So much booty m-meat! Oh, so much **fucking** booty meat, baby!" then said Rosalina with her head tilted upwards now, her own wide hips still just skillfully humping away like a crazily happy and dangerously horny feeling dog of sorts.

With the sword boys all now walking right back down the same hallway from which they just came from here, Ike slightly shook his head in disappointment before lowly speaking to them all, "I swear, these women never get themselves a room to do those things. Sorry about that, gentlemen. You might have to get used to seeing... **those** type of things around here quite often."

"I see..." very awkwardly spoke Eleven with his head down a little bit.

"It's very odd how some people can behave around here, isn't it?" were Arusu's simple words while holding his own chin, deeply pondering about things now.

"It sure is," replied Solo, the young man looking even more annoyed than he previously did before at the moment here.

"Well... I sure didn't mind it at all, you guys," was all that Eight had to say about the matter, the teenaged hero goofily smiling and reddishly blushing now as he fondly kept on thinking about what he recently saw just a short moment ago.

"Shut the hell up, Eight," nearly a full minute later said Solo, his timing being completely off, but still well spoken nevertheless.

As Ike quickly glanced over at Eleven, the brunette swordsman clearly looking bothered now, the blue haired warrior sighed audibly before asking the young man, "Are you alright today, Eleven? I know that you're a man of very few words, but... even for you, you do seem horribly troubled about something."

Cracking a small smile in Ike's direction of sight soon enough, Eleven shrugged his shoulders slightly as he calmly voiced back to the muscled swordsman, "No, I'm fine. Really, it's nothing. I just suppose seeing Miss Rosalina doing, uh...? Doing **that** was rather eye-opening, is all."

"Yeah, and hot!" then suddenly said Eight with a thumbs up and a pleased looking smile on his goofy face, and precisely one second later strongly getting smacked straight in the back of his head by Solo's flying left hand. "Ouch! Hey, Solo, that was mean. What? What did I do wrong?"

"Just be quiet, Eight," coldly expressed Solo, his green eyebrows still looking sharply arched.

"So, Ike," began to speak Arusu, his facial expression causally looking pissed off as well, even though he generally wasn't angry about anything to begin with. "Just to ask out of curiosity's sake, but how many of the women here are homosexual, exactly?"

After staying completely quiet for only a little while, Ike shifted his eyes around a few times, thought really hardly in his mind, and eventually answered back his fellow sword wielding friend by saying to him, "Honestly, Arusu, I can't exactly say. However, I **do** know that most of them do seem to actually prefer the body of another woman much more in certain ways, I guess. I'm pretty sure it goes much deeper than just that, but at the end of the day... it's honestly none of my business, nor do I care."

"Hmm. Fair enough," simply replied Arusu, the spiky haired hero literally forgetting all about the whole lesbian situation mere moments later.

Over inside of Falco's decently large sized room, some certain kind of activities were **still** currently happening, just like always. There was some talking, there was some laughing, there was some eating and there was also some butt fucking going on, **lots** of butt fucking to be honest here. Even though this was the third day of seeing this kind of action going down again, it still made Banjo feel quite... oddly satisfied in some ways. Not even nearly as satisfied as Kazooie was, though. Well, apparently.

"So many thick boys around here! As far as the eye can see!" chirped Kazooie with her head sticking from out of Banjo's backpack, the extremely happy sounding bird wildly looking back and worth at the many different events currently happening at the moment. "Thick butts! Thick boys! Holy PECK! Is this even real life right now! I still can't believe this shit!"

"Guh, huh! It sure seems real to me, Kazooie! Those are some big rumps, aren't they-" chuckled out Banjo, but then instantly afterwards taking a sudden wing to the face by Kazooie in response to his silly sounding words.

"Ha, ha. Hey, we're all very glad that you two are still really liking it around here," laughed Toon Link who was standing close right beside of Young Link, both of the two naked boys also currently looking dreamily thick and unworldly curvy-like simply thanks to the ever so mysterious 'Potion of Thicc' elixir. "Only the really special ones become a part of our... naughty little click here. Right, Youngster?" adorably spoke Toon Link as he looked over at Young Link.

After pecking Toon Link's soft lips really quickly, Young Link girlishly chuckled before loudly saying, "Yeah, you got that right, fat ass! Ha! And I bet Fox still wants to join in on all the action, too...! It's too **BAD** that he **CAN'T** , though!"

Easily hearing the boy's words, Fox McCloud, who was still busily cleaning up Falco's table near his bed, and was also proudly wearing a blue colored 'Zero Suit' that was specifically given to him by Samus Aran herself, remained sexily bent over the strongly wooden table as he continued to polish it neatly and perfectly. Fox did, however, look over his right shoulder before just as loudly shouting back at the pointy eared boy, "I heard that, Young Link! Just shut up already, will you?! Damn...!"

"Yeah, he's still pissed," giddily laughed Young Link with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Aw, the poor thick fox still can't get himself some sweet pecking booty because of the stupid bet that he lost, eh? Holy peck, that must suck," then breathed out Kazooie, the female bird honestly sounding pretty sorry for the guy. "Thanks to those potions that were made by whatever that girl's weird sounding name was again... **I've been pecking fucking me some thick booties non-stop**! **I pecking LOVE IT**!"

"Guh, huh! Yep, you sure have been doing that-" sounded off Banjo, but then immediately afterwards taking another sudden wing to the face by Kazooie in response.

"Hey, look over there, Kazooie!" said Toon Link as he pointed his finger forward. "It looks like Yoshi finally stopped plowing Mewtwo's huge booty again!"

"Yeah, and Lucario's furry ass is free right now, too!" added in Young Link, stepping his left foot forward a little now.

"I call dibs on Yoshi! He's **mine**!" chirped Kazooie before swiftly jumping from out of Banjo's backpack and hurriedly sprinting off over towards the very big butt having, happy, green colored dinosaur.

"I got Lucario, bitches!" yelled Young Link as he, too, excitedly ran towards his furry, bending over destination.

"I guess that leaves Mewbooty all for me, then!" happily shouted Toon Link, the young sailor also speedily running away himself here.

"Guh, huh! Yeah, you... wait a minute! Hey, no fair, you guys! Don't leave me out of this!" bellowed out Banjo before briskly jogging his way right on over to his three now manically booty fucking friends.

"Humph. Whatever," grumbled Fox, and then seconds later feeling his fat butt getting smacked **hard** by a passing along Wolf, Red, Leaf, Peppy, and even Male Inkling, as well. After feeling his big, jiggling, rounded, Zero Suit clad, and fuzzily furry ass cheeks getting spanked ever so roughly by five different hands in a perversely consecutive manner like that, Fox paused his cleaning actions, moved his fluffy looking tail around for a bit, and then calmly sighed before deeply whispereing to himself, "If you're going to spank it, you might as well also fuck it, too. Gosh, what a bunch of jerks..."

Over to Ness and Terry now, the two were once again peacefully playing catch with a baseball in the back of the Smash Bros. Mansion/Stadium once again today. Terry and Ness instantly developed a big brother and little brother bond with each other, and they were both also planning on always team battling with one another, as well.

"Don't worry, Terry. You got this, man," kindly expressed Ness as he threw Terry the baseball again.

"You really think so, though?" asked Terry after simply catching the baseball with his left finger-gloved hand, afterwards lightly tossing the rounded object up and down in his roughened hand now. "I mean, it really has been such a long, long time since I last even faced both Ryu and Ken like this, you know? I'm talking years on top of years here, Ness. I'm usually not ever one to doubt myself, but...? Oh, who am **I** kidding. Say, maybe you're right after all, kid. I think I **do** have these two upcoming fights won already for sure!"

"Now, that's more like it! That's the Terry Bogard that I know and always looked up to!" heartwarmingly spoke Ness as he then fancily used his awesome PSI powers to make the baseball mystically levitate in place right in front of his own open palm for a mere couple of seconds before even swiping the ball up with his right hand like a complete boss. "Want to play some 'Fatal Fury 2' now?" soon asked Ness with a slight smirk on his plain looking face.

Terry then whistled in a very cool-like fashion before nonchalantly replying right back to his 'little brother' of sorts, "Oh, you bet! And this time, I won't lose!"

"Oh, you're **so** on, then!" challenged Ness with a determined smile.

"Heh! Hey, c'mon!" flexed back Terry with a seemingly chummy grin.

And lastly inside of Lucina's brightly lit up room, her and Female Robin were currently sitting right next to one another near the very edge of the blue haired princess's own large sized bed at the moment. Robin, like always these days, was wearing her now usual close-fitting, white colored tank top, was barefoot, and she also had on extremely tight-fitting, black colored dress/bellbottom pants. And as for what Lucina was wearing, she humbly had on a light purple colored pajama shirt with a matching pair of somewhat close-fitting pajama pants, too.

"I don't know, Robin," sighed Lucina, the pained sound of stress in her soft sounding voice **easily** noticed by Robin herself. "I just...! I-I just really can't stand it whenever those guys look at you like that. If I could, I'd just...! I w-would-"

"Lucina... look at me," oh, so lovingly and calmly breathed Robin as she then ever so tenderly placed her soft feeling hand right over her blue haired girlfriend's own. Soon when the innocent eyed swordswoman made direct eye contact with her, Robin slowly leaned herself forward just a tad, gave her lover a sweet tasting, really long lasting kiss with plenty of tongue, and then several moments afterwards carefully pulled her own beautiful face slightly away from Lucina's moist, plush soft lips. "Lucy, do you honestly believe just how much that I truly even love you, girl?" asked the tactician magician, her beyond honest seeming smile rapidly melting away all of Lucina's previous feelings of wistfulness.

"Robin, I-" was all that Lucina could manage to get out, that was before Robin boldly began to kiss her own girlfriend again, except this time even more deeper and even more passionate than before; Lucina immediately kissed Robin back, too, of course. The French kiss styled make out between the loving two nearly lasted for about five minutes straight here, and they both genuinely enjoyed every last second of it all.

After ever so slightly parting their wet feeling lips once again now, a clear and thin string of spit poetically still keeping their smooth lips connected for the time being, the white haired girl playfully licked away the line of saliva from their mouths before she quietly began to voice to her very best friend, "Lucy, I love you. No matter what may happen between us, or who may say something to us, I'll **always** be your girl, baby. Ha, ha, hah. Heck, even Nera herself noticed our love for each other becoming so... well, 'too strong', in lack of actual better words here. That's why we're not even married anymore, you know? We're both still really close friends with each other and all, but well... she's not **you** , Lucy. Nobody is you. Not Zelda, not Palutena, not Peach, not Daisy, not Samus, not anybody. Sure, I honestly do love our friends dearly, too. I love all of them AND our unbreakable, sexual bond with them all, but...! I **love** , love **YOU** , Lucina. Please... please, never doubt that, okay?"

With tears now billowing up in her beautifully blue colored eyes at the current moment, Lucina forcefully smiled really brightly, sniffled a few times, and slowly looked away from her magician girlfriend with deeply blushed cheeks. "I won't, Robin. I promise you that. I swear it on my life! A-and I... really love you, too, by the way. Oh, Robin, I really do love you so much," rather shyly sounding, but also very cutely cooed out Lucina with many butterflies in her stomach.

When silence filled the air around them both for a while, the blue haired warrior soon decided to slowly look over at the female tactician herself, and what she saw right before her own two glistening eyes **never** once failed to make her rapidly beating heart begin to flutter about like crazy. Robin was now on all fours as she oh, so temptingly presented her own amazingly big looking, cartoonish-like heart shaped, sexily wobbly, and flawlessly soft feeling hindquarters to her dreadfully stunned, female lover, the white haired girl skillfully even starting to shake her big, bouncy booty around just for good measure here, as well.

Now looking right over her left shoulder, and still effortlessly popping her wonderfully juicy looking butt cheeks to and fro, Robin gave Lucina a playful wink of the eye as she then naughtily expressed out loud and proud, "Well now, how about you show me that love of yours again, Lucy? Fuck me up **REAL** good again and again, bitch! All night, even! Please, Lucy, take me! I'm yours!"

And with that being said, Lucina more than just hurriedly got down onto her knees right behind of Robin, super tightly grabbed both shockingly soft feeling cheeks of Robin's incredible looking booty, wildly shook around said thick ass cheeks for a spell, and then soon enough buried her own perverted face in the magician girl's clothed bum crack as deeply as she possibly could in her own familiar fashion here. Lucina strongly sniffed and enthusiastically motorboated Robin's pants clad, round, big butt like a total lunatic, and she by **no means** was going to stop any time soon at all.

"Ah, fuck yeah, Lucy...! This is a wonderful enough start before things eventually **really** heat up soon, yeah?" moaned Robin almost an hour later as she now once again rested her head down onto the soft mattress and lightly closed her hazel colored eyes shut in such pure, dreamlike feeling pleasure and toe curling wonderment.

Seconds after hearing those words of hers, Lucina genuinely caught Robin off guard as she suddenly stopped her naughty actions, pulled down Robin's tight-fitting pants, harshly smacked the pigtailed girl across her left jiggling butt cheek, pulled down her own pants and white colored panties, transformed into her seriously well hung 'futa' form, violently slapped her cutely yelping girlfriend's right wobbling buttock this time, tightly grabbed her girl by the hips, uncaringly rammed her own lady penis deeply inside of Robin's already soaking wet feeling womanhood, and then ruthlessly just straight up started to futa fuck the now very noisily groaning tactician like a complete and utter whore; Robin wasn't wearing any underwear at all, mind you. Heck, she rarely even does, actually.

Almost a minute later as this brutal futa fucking passionately continued on here, the princess's own creaking bed wildly moving all over the place as the two sexy girls just hungrily fucked one another like two viciously wild beasts, Lucina eventually grunted out to her stunningly beautiful lover through white colored and gritted teeth, "H-how's **this** for a wonderful enough start, huh, Robin?! Now, shut the fuck up and take my c-cock like a good little bitch, my love! Oh, gods! I am **S-SO** going to fuck you all night long, Robin! Oh, gods! **OH** , **GODS**!"

Even though both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy heard all of the loud plopping sounds, the ass slapping, the passionate swearing, the blurted out names of one another, and also the overall shouts of genuine sexual enjoyment between the two girls, the two princesses simply decided to mind their own business and continue on forward together this time around; they would usually try to join in with the two lovers, in all honesty.

"Boy, Lucina must be tearing Robin's ass **UP** in there, huh? Woo! Woo! She just can't get enough!" energetically expressed Daisy as she smiled at Peach.

"He, he, he! Oh, Daisy, doesn't she always?" gleefully responded back Peach with an honest grin on her face, the blonde bombshell simply just stating some fairly obvious facts here, is all.

Oh, and yeah, as for Joker's current situation you're probably wondering about, right? Well, he's most likely just banging his teacher or something like that. Who really even cares all like that, anyway? W-wait, you do care about that stuff? Oh, geez. Well, I'm so sorry that we couldn't Skype tonight. Alright, girl, I'll see you tomorrow. *Falls over and causes a massive earthquake*.

 **The End!**

 ** _Thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	8. Too Many Big Butts, Is There?

**_[Disclaimer] Hello there, boy or girl genius! I don't own SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own, you know? I just own this dumb and horrible plot, as always. Yes, we may have gotten another "Fire Emblem" character, but hey, Sakurai...? I forgive you, man. You work HARD enough as it is, anyway! "Smash Ultimate", in my very own personal opinion, is pretty much the greatest video game ever freaking created! But even with my heart personally feeling this way towards it, things will still upset me sometimes. Heck, nothing is perfect, you know? I just thought that I'd say that, I suppose. The salt and serious drama surrounding Byleth's inclusion quickly got out of hand. It's just a dang video game, people. Calm yourselves and STFU! *Sips some tea*._**

 ** _[Author's Note] As always, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Screw that, screw them, and screw Woody! I freaking hate that guy! However, I seriously digress here. Let me shut up, I guess. Leave me alone._**

 **(Chapter Eight - Too Many Big Butts, Is There?)**

With the newest inclusions to the 'Smash Mansion/Stadium' being both Male Byleth and Female Byleth, certain groups were currently busy with showing the two warriors around the place and getting them used to the family here. Male Byleth was with Twilight Link, Cloud Strife, Ike, and Arusu while the Female Byleth was with Twilight Zelda, Samus Aran, Princess Peach, Female Robin, Lucina, and Female Wii Fit Trainer. The group of males were walking around outside of the 'Smash Mansion/Stadium' area, and the group of females were just relaxing inside of Princess Peach's 'Smash' bedroom at the moment.

Currently happening inside of Peach's room, you might be wondering? Well, just a bunch of talking, laughing, and also a completely naked Twilight Zelda brutally futa fucking a loudly moaning Byleth in the 'Mating Press' style of all things. The rest of the girls here still had on their specific colored yoga pants and tank tops because of Jane's upcoming yoga classes like usual, but breaking Byleth in was **kind** **of** getting in the way of that right now.

"Woo! Fuck her harder, Zelda! Fuck that bitch! She's totally loving it!" happily cheered out Robin as she was sexily leaned over on Peach's large sized bed, both of the female tactician's hands still placed right on the edge of the lewdly rocking mattress. Reaching her left hand over quite suddenly now, Robin made sure to then slap Twilight Zelda's beautifully jiggling butt very roughly before continuing to energetically shout out, "Damn, girl...! Look at this **FINE** ass of yours just jiggle like a motherfucker! And look at these big futa balls just flop around as you fuck like this, too, Zelda! Gods **DAMN** you're so hot, Zelda! **FUCK** that bitch, woman! Fuck her!"

"Well, your wife sure seems to be really loving all of this already, Lucy," cutely tittered Peach as she slowly walked right behind of the bent over magician. "Mm, so soft! My goodness gracious, what a sweet, fat, big, cushy booty! He, he! I always really loved your big butt, Robin," sweetly cooed Princess Peach with a few more giggles following suit, her two bare hands now just perversely groping, sharply smacking, and playfully shaking around both of Robin's own two clothed ass cheeks at the moment.

"O-oh, dear!" then yelped Peach soon as she felt somebody's face suddenly bury itself deep in-between the crack of her own huge booty, said face immediately beginning to strongly sniff, violently shake left-to-right repeatedly, and also not to mention just groan oh, so darn loudly sounding in utmost pleasure. Not even bothering to look behind of herself, Peach instead slowly closed her blue colored eyes shut, shook her juicy bottom against of the kneeled down girl's loudly snuffling face a few times, and then afterwards giggled before she lovingly began to say, "Oh, my...! He, he, he! I know that's you, Lucina. You just can't help yourself whenever you're around me and the other girls, can you? It's so cute! I mean, big girl booties **is** your mortal weakness after all, is it not?"

After nearly five whole minutes passed on by, Lucina then **finally** , and also quite forcefully pulled her widely smiling face away from the giggling blonde's perfectly thick looking ass, tightly wrapped both of her arms around of Peach's shapely legs, and soon afterwards even began to adorably nuzzle the right plump cheek of Princess Peach's stunningly big ass for a little while now. While still rubbing the side of her own happily smiling face firmly against of her perky best friend's sexily yoga pants clad and amazingly round shaped booty the way that she was here, Lucina eventually closed her eyes shut, strongly kissed Peach's right ass cheek seven times in a row, and then immediately afterwards powerfully smacked the blonde haired princess's huge looking, soft feeling, and now jiggling right buttock a total of eighteen times straight before honestly admitting out loudly, "Yes, Peach, they **are** my only weakness! However, I'm sure everybody knows that fact by now, right? Gods, I just **LOVE** huge, soft, round, thick butts like yours, Peach! Oh, g-gods!"

Three more minutes later, and also with the ever so gorgeous looking sight of Twilight Zelda still wildly futa fucking Female Byleth's soaking wet womanhood like a crazed animal, Female Robin now super passionately making out with the loudly moaning Byleth herself, Lucina now aggressively eating out Princess Peach's thick ass, and also Peach herself now currently orally worshipping Zelda's own sexily wobbling bottom at the moment, Miss Samus Aran simply just chuckled to herself before looking right over at WFT as she soon boldly said to the pure white skinned woman, "Well, this sure is hot as all fuck, now isn't it? It literally only took Zelda eight minutes and three seconds to successfully fuck Byleth like this. Yes, I was counting the entire time, and I think that this is a new record for her, too. I swear, she's always such a horny little bitch, but I love her so much, you know? Um, anyway though, Jane... you want to fuck or what? Because I'm down if you are."

"Oh, don't you fucking know it," was Wii Fit Trainer's instant reply as she roughly grabbed Samus by her long ponytail, moved closer over towards the still rocking bed, quickly let go of Samus' ponytail, anxiously yanked the bounty hunter's sky blue colored yoga pants right down below both of her own two bubbled looking booty cheeks, skillfully spanked Samus' taut ass twice in a row, and soon afterwards forcefully pushed the now smirking blonde down face first right on top of the very occupied mattress.

Now hurriedly pulling her own yoga pants right down below both of her two bare butt cheeks as well, Jane Tabitha Trainer quickly transformed into her very much well-endowed 'Futa' form, slapped Samus' amazingly big butt a couple more times, spread the bounty hunter's really soft feeling ass cheeks wide apart, powerfully shoved her entire length deeply inside of the now lowly groaning woman's hot feeling butthole, and then immediately proceeded to continuously fuck Miss Aran's rounded, tight, bubbly, and deliciously jiggling booty straight from behind in quite the fierce seeming fashion here. "Geez, w-woman, such firm g-gluts that you have here. You sure work on your daily squats very often, I see...! Ugh, **F-FUCK** your fat ass feels **SO** fucking good, baby! Fuck yeah!"

"OOOoohhh, y-yes, Jane! Fuck that fat ass, bitch! Fuck me hard, b-baby! MMmmmmm...!" almost instantly moaned back Samus Aran in such a sensuous sounding tone of voice, and her facial expression also looking much more serious than ever now as she was merely bent right over while still getting dominantly penetrated by one of her own close friends like a complete and total bitch in sexual heat.

"FUUUCK!" extremely loudly hollered out Princess Zelda as she then hilted herself completely futa balls deep inside of Byleth's tightening warmth, the brunette's head neatly nuzzled against of the warrior woman's neck as she vigorously spurted out multiple, thick, and incredibly large amounts of futa semen deeply inside of the girl; Zelda even strongly bucked her curvy hips a few more times rather occasionally simply out of sheer pleasure during her own futa orgasm, as well.

Now slowly pulling her wet mouth away from Byleth's very heavy breathing mouth for a moment, Robin loudly laughed as she then started to joyfully say, "Yeah, Zelda! Fill her up, girl! Fill this pretty bitch up **just** like that! Gods, you can just **see** Byleth's legs still shaking with pleasure right now, too! Holy shit, Zelda! You actually made her cum right when you did, as well! Ha, ha, ha, hah! So much for not showing so much emotion now, huh? Like, look at yourself right now, Byleth! You're a total fucking whore now, aren't you? Gods, you're so damn hot and a really great kisser, too...!"

"M-more! More, dammit! Please, don't you girls stop! Please, fuck me some mo-" were Byleth's honestly spoken words, said honest words simply being cut somewhat short which was thanks to Twilight Zelda randomly getting herself back up again and harshly slapping the swordswoman straight across of her own cute, panting face.

After very nonchalantly spitting right inside of Byleth's still open mouth, and afterwards even quite painfully smacking the young woman's pretty looking face about four more times as well, Twilight Zelda carefully pulled her magical penis from out of the moaning girl's wonderfully hot feeling core, moved herself to the side a little bit, and then merely began to start fixing up her seemingly flawless hair as she soon started to voice out in a tired, yet very calm tone of voice, "My, that sure was a great fuck. Hmm, hmm, hmm! Miss Byleth, please know that we're all very happy to have you here with us now. You're now officially a member of... our little group, you understand? After we're all done using you like this, then you'll finally be able to have your own turn with us and the many other girls, too. Trust me, you'll **more** than just love it. You don't need pesky, disgusting, inferior, smelly men to ever satisfy you when you have beautiful women like **us** always around, my little dumpling."

"Speaking of the others, Zelda, I can probably bet you that Palutena and Bayonetta are **still** out there fucking that cute looking goddess girl. Sothis, I mean. Last time I heard, those two were just straight-up fucking her silly! Ha, ha, hah!" cheerfully expressed Robin before wetly kissing Byleth's cheek, the big butt having magician mere moments later eventually feeling her blue haired wife lying down right behind of herself, hurriedly pulling her white colored yoga pants down to her two knees, easily slipping her own recently formed magical phallus deeply inside of her warm feeling anus, firmly placing one hand onto her curved hip, and of course wasting no time whatsoever as Lucina then more than hastily started to futa fuck Robin's thick, wobbling, soft, round shaped ass like a psychotic rabbit of sorts or something.

"You looked so hot kissing on Byleth like t-that, Robin...! Maybe we should invite her over to our place tonight. I would **love** to watch her futa fuck you...! Fuck you while I do n-nothing else but helplessly watch her completely dominate you, m-my love! My lovely little f-fucking slut, you! Oh, **YES**! **G-GODS**! This ass of yours feels so fucking hot! **F-F-FUCK**!" struggled to speak Lucina, both of her blue colored eyes once again tightly closed shut at the moment.

"Oh, Lucy, baby...!" deeply moaned back Robin as she slowly looked in back of herself, seconds later the two married lovers then ever so heatedly starting to tongue kiss one another in a very, very, **very** sloppy looking manner; the deep kissing happening between them only made Lucina's own rough, quick moving, manic hip thrusting actions grow even more wilder and crazier looking by each and every single passing second here.

After completely removing her pink colored yoga pants and transforming right into her well hung 'Futa' form now, Princess Peach more than just happily took Twilight Zelda's previous spot as **she** was the one who was now brutally fucking Byleth's tight, hot, wet, and impressively gapping pussy in the 'Mating Press' position. Peach didn't ask for permission first, she did not say anything to the girl beneath of her at all, but what she **did** do was forcefully and enthusiastically take what she truly wanted to, and the ever so lewd sight of this alone nearly made Princess Zelda herself actually pass out from just pure sexual arousal itself.

"Mm! M-mm, **HMM**! Fuck!" very sweetly cursed Princess Peach as she slowly titled her head upwards, had both of her beautiful eyes closed shut, and very excitedly continued to mercilessly buck her own wide looking hips back and forth as she deeply fucked the once again really loudly moaning Byleth, fucked her **hard** like nothing other; well, other than Twilight Zelda so far, of course. Duh.

"Yes, fuck her, Princess Peach. Fill her pathetic womb with your magical, female seed just like **I** did, young lady..." somewhat quietly sounding spoke Zelda before leaning her body over and aggressively slapping Peach straight on her sexily huge, crazily jiggling, and delightfully meaty looking ass at least five times consecutively. "Goodness me! Look at this huge, White booty just shake all over as you work those childbearing hips of yours, Miss Peach...! Din, I think I'll just eat this delicious ass of yours while you stay busy. Hmm, hmm."

With Princess Peach futa fucking Byleth, Princess Zelda now hungrily licking Peach's large butt, Lucina futa fucking Female Robin, and also not to mention Female Wii Fit Trainer still currently futa fucking Samus Aran herself right now, it is safe to say that this seven girl futa orgy was certainly **far** from finally being finished. Very, **very** far from it, in all honesty here.

However, over to where the guys were still currently at, which was outside of the 'Smash Mansion/Stadium' mind you, they just about finished showing the young man the outside things and whatnot.

"All right, so, uh...? Do you have any questions at all now, Birthlight? Or, Beanstock, was it? Or whatever the hell your damn name is again?" rudely asked Twilight Link, the pointy eared swordsman obviously seeming really irritated about dealing with Male Byleth's constant bland-like behavior.

"No," Male Byleth simply replied back, nothing more needed to be said by him, apparently.

"...? So, what, that's it!? Can't you say ANYTHING else?!" roared out Link, now looking even angrier than before.

"..." Byleth said nothing. He only stared at the green clad, young man.

"You know what? Fuck you," finally cursed Link as he now began to walk away from them all. "And I hope that your female self or whatever she is kicks your ass, by the way!"

"I kind of figured that all of this wouldn't end so well," humbly admitted Arusu, his left hand underneath of his chin as he spoke.

"Strange, because I was thinking the same thing," then said Ike with his sword over his right shoulder.

"Humph..." was Cloud's basic response to this dull situation, the spiky haired teen coolly leaning up against of his Buster Sword as he desperately wanted to be anywhere else but right here at the very moment.

 **The End!**

 ** _Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	9. The Cunning God of Big Butt Cheeks!

**_[Disclaimer] Hello there, people who most likely hate my guts! I don't own BULL SH**! And all of the credit goes to "Nintendo" and "Sega" and... everything else that I don't even own here, you know? By the way, just to hurry and mention this here, I freaking LOVE Byleth! Specifically the Female Byleth, though; the male one is pretty cool, as well. Anyway, uh... that's it, I guess. *Sips more tea*._**

 ** _[Author's Note] As always, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual. Screw that, screw them, and screw Woody! AGAIN! I freaking hate that guy! However, I seriously digress here. Let me shut up, I guess. Leave me alone. Oh, and one more thing! This is the first time I'm even doing something like this, but please feel free to look up "riendonut Ridley picture" to find out what instantly inspired me to eventually write this chapter. Well, that picture AND the fact that Ridley IS a part of their little gang, anyway. That is all! X3_**

 **(Chapter Nine - The Cunning God of Big Butt Cheeks!)**

For the longest time now, the king of space pirates himself, Ridley, has been minding his own business while he only sat and eagerly watched the rest of his male peers kinkily mess around and have their own usual fun with one another. The usual likes of Fox McCloud, Toon Link, Young Link, Bowser, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, Banjo, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Charizard, Wolf O'Donnell, Falco Lombardi, Greninja, Incineroar, King K. Rool, Pichu, and a few more unnamed guys here always just shamelessly fucked right in front of Ridley; not to mention that each of the said males were also very, very, very **thick** in all the right areas during each of these many sexy times, of course.

The 'Potion of Thicc' worked supreme wonders for many, and for the guys who were already naturally heavy bottomed enough, such as Yoshi, Bowser, Mewtwo, Charizard, Fox, Donkey Kong, Lucario and more, you could only imagine just how sexily huge that their butts always looked whenever they even drank the special potion to begin with. It **sure** was a sight to see, a mesmerizing sight always hard to actually look away from, in all honesty.

Deciding that enough was enough, however, Ridley finally asked about the body changing potion, thus resulting with the dragon-like creature successfully getting himself a bottle of the life changing liquid at last. Right after sloppily drinking the potion, immediately gone was Ridley's previously skinny, even sickly looking form. Instead, the space pirate king now had a much more healthier looking body overall, smoother scaly skin, very broadened hips that curved beautifully, and of course a massively jutted out, juicy looking, deliciously wobbly, perfectly round shaped ass that was super soft to the touch.

With this new form of his now, a sexy form that Ridley could magically transform straight into at will just like the others here, the space pirate now basically spent each and every second of his own day merely just fucking big butts all day long and/or just taking well-endowed dicks right up his own plump, soft booty like a slut, believe it or not. Ridley may have been rather late for the party, but he sure as heck quickly made up for all of that lost time within only a couple of days of just fucking, brutally **hard** fucking at that; everyone **loved** it, though, so there's also that. Duh.

Speaking of which, today was yet another fine day for an orgy, a butt fucking orgy party that has been going on for several hours now in fact, actually. Inside of Young Link's room, the very large group of naked male friends all decided to once again casually group bang each other soon after all of their petty Smash battles were finally done and over with. Each of the guys here were all currently in their literally magical 'Thicc' forms, mind you.

"G-gosh, you sure can take a cock in your fat ass, Ridley...!" deeply grunted out Young Link as he strongly continued to thrust his girly looking hips forwards, each rowdy buck of his hips sexily making both of Ridley's rippling, purple colored booty cheeks jiggle quite wildly looking.

Feeling himself nearing his sexual limit once again today, Young Link squeezed both fat cheeks of Ridley's large ass even tighter now, dramatically closed his eyes shut in pleasure, leaned his upper body forward just a little bit more, and soon chuckled to himself before he eventually began to pleasingly moan out loudly, "Fuck! I'm going to cum in your ass again, Ridley! I'm a-about to explode deep inside of this... f-fucking big fucking ass of yours, bitch! Aaauurrgghhh, s-shit! It's so **GOOD**!"

Currently on all fours while getting aggressively butt fucked by a super horny feeling Duck Hunt Dog at the moment, Toon Link happily looked right over at his blonde haired, hip bucking boyfriend before girlishly speaking to the young warrior, "Aw, your booty looks so nice from this angle here, Youngster. Mm, give it to him! Nut inside of that giant ass of his, cutie! Do it hard!"

" **AUGH** , **FUCK**!" then screamed Young Link at the top of his very lungs, jolting his shapely hips forward one last and final time as he suddenly buried his cock the deepest that he physically could inside of Ridley's hot feeling butthole, the loudly panting boy moments afterwards now emptying his entire clear, yet white colored seed deeply within the super tight gripping confines of the dragon-like creature's gigantic booty.

"Impressive," darkly, and really deeply sounding said Ridley as he looked in back of himself, the space pirate now casually eyeing Young Link as the well-spent boy just tiredly rested himself down flat on top of his back. After giving the blue eyed boy a long, wet, nasty looking lick on his still heavy breathing face for a moment, Ridley then laughed lowly and very deep sounding as he continued on by saying to him, "You somehow lasted even longer this time with me. I like that. Your stamina is... is quite incredible, young one."

"I agree with you on that, Purple Cheeks!" spoke Sonic in-between giving Fox's big, furry, jiggling butt some more super fast, powerful feeling strokes; Fox was lying down flat on his stomach with both of his hands comfortably underneath of his chin while Sonic himself was right above of the smirking vulpine and was also currently balls deep inside of Fox's own perfectly fat looking ass.

After quickly giving Fox's plush soft feeling butt ten more potent thrusts, each solid buck of Sonic's slightly wide hips echoing with a satisfyingly loud 'plopping' sound as the fox and hedgehog's own hefty balls continued to wetly slap down against of each other as they romantically fucked like this, the blue colored hedgehog soon deeply moaned to himself, stuck his juicily plump looking rear-end up high in the air, gave his furry booty a sexy shake or two, and then simply continued on to speak to his close friends, "I mean, considering that he just recently fucked Yoshi's huge ass, Lucario's fat ass, **MY** big ass, **AND** Ridley's giant ass **twice** already? Yeah, I'd also say that his stamina is pretty damn out of this world. However, **I** still have way more of it, though. Heh, heh. Heck, I could literally do this all dang day, you know?"

"Yeah, that's really cute and all, Sonic, but...? Like, are you going to keep on fucking me or not? Move that spiky ass, already. Don't just keep a guy waiting like this!" jokingly uttered out Fox with his head turned to his left side while slightly facing Sonic. Seconds after saying that to him, both Sonic and Fox slyly smirked at one another, deeply started to tongue kiss each other, and soon enough the green eyed hedgehog then once again started to full-on fuck Fox's bouncy, jiggling ass at comically high looking speeds and with such unrelenting seeming vigor to boot.

Easily using his mighty physic powers now, Mewtwo forced Young Link's tired out body to slowly exit from out of Ridley's own welcoming ass, and after doing so the purple eyed Pokémon carefully dropped the bottom heavy warrior straight down onto his two knees; Young Link basically now had his head completly down on the floor and his thick, rounded, sweat glazed butt cheeks pointed right up into the air, an offer **all** **too** tempting for any onlooking eyes here for sure.

After using his own mind to powerfully smack both of Ridley's supple, cartoonishly wobbly booty cheeks around at least five times consecutively, Mewtwo calmly got himself into the correct position right behind of the dangerous looking creature, ever so tightly grabbed Ridley straight by his sexily curved looking hips, and then very, **very** nonchalantly inserted his impressively large sized member deep inside of the now deeply growling space pirate's puckering, warm anus; Mewtwo was making his usually very odd sounding noises at the moment here, too.

"I've dominated Lucario enough for now, or at least so I feel like at the moment, scum. I don't care if you do not want me to fuck your ass or not, Ridley. Your behind is **mine** for the taking as of right now, you pathetically weak creature!" oddly groaned the manmade Pokémon as he now somewhat lovingly started to butt fuck his rival/friend, Mewtwo's steady hip thrusts instantly becoming much more violent seeming and shockingly energetic looking in just only a few short seconds of even fucking, actually.

Now using his really long tail to carefully wrap itself right around of Mewtwo's pelvic thrusting body, Ridley teasingly used the very tip of his own sharp tail to glide all over of the oddly moaning Pokémon's purple colored butthole as he soon rather gruffly replied right back to his big hipped mate, "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm! Ah... rough, strong, forceful...! The perfect way to engage in sex. However, foolish one, know that it is **I** who will take what is rightfully mine next. All day and night, even..."

Truth be told, though, Ridley's fearful and truthfully spoken words only dramatically made Mewtwo begin to anxiously fuck his huge, scaly, heart shaped, rippling butt even harder and faster than before now, which is indeed saying quite a whole lot here.

"Come on, son! I can barely feel that!" loudly, yet somewhat playfully said Bowser as he lied to the young boy, the king of the koopas currently not having his own spiked shell around of his monstrous body at the moment, and also the mega thick koopa still submissively on both his hands and knees while his own son more than just eagerly continued to fuck his dad's gigantic, rounded, jiggling, and incredibly massive butt from behind.

"I'm t-trying, papa..." eventually grunted back Bowser Jr. with his eyes closed shut, the growing koopa, who was also not wearing his spiked shell right now mind you, upon hearing his father's taunting words now surprisingly fucking Bowser's humongous, shaking booty somehow even **more** violently, more impassioned.

Two in a half minutes later as Bowser Jr. kept up his epically powerful and amazingly fast seeming thrusts loudly colliding straight against of his smiling father's giant ass like this, the still growing koopa then suddenly ended off his barrage of hyper thrusts by giving his father one last strong feeling buck of the hips, slapped Bowser's left giant buttock with his own scaly hand twice, and soon pressed his smaller body completely forward again as Bowser Jr. just buried himself fully balls deep inside of his moaning father's ultra big butt; riding out this body shuddering orgasm of his, his **fifth** orgasm so far today actually, felt even better than the last couple of times somehow, too. It was perfect.

"Fuck," lowly groaned Bowser Jr. nearly two minutes later before finally ever so slowly pulling his surprisingly large looking dick from out of Bowser's extremely huge ass now, the young koopa making absolutely sure to give his dad every last and single drop of his hot feeling seed just like the last few times.

After slightly stepping away from his father's still sexily bent over body now, Bowser Jr. stood right beside of Bowser's extremely large body, once again spanked Bowser's giant booty very roughly, and afterwards turned himself around to then face all of the other young, horny, currently shell-less, male koopas who were all **yet again** waiting for their own precious turns to happily butt pound the king himself here once more.

"Alright, listen up!" began to speak Bowser Jr. with his two hands on his girly looking hips. "I've been keeping track of things here, understand? So, since I fucked my papa three times already, and Roy did it three times, and Ludwig did it four times, and Lemmy did it two times, and Iggy did it two times, and fucking Morton did it **SIX** fucking times already...! And poor Larry being the only one of us doing it once with my papa here, I believe that it's only right to let Larry have his go with papa again. Everyone, just back off and don't get in his way! And that goes especially for **you** , Morton! Stop hogging papa's butt all for yourself before I beat your ass! Or fuck it! Ah, I don't know which one right now!"

"You heard my boy, Larry!" gruffly uttered out Bowser as he breathed fire from out of his mouth, but only slightly. Now sexily shaking around his two colossal, thick, and stunningly bubbled looking ass cheeks for a few moments here, the koopa king soon continued on by then saying out loudly here, "Come on over here and get yourself some more ass! And don't you hold anything back from me, either. I can take anything."

Soon after, and I do mean **soon after** when those words were even spoken like that, a giddily chuckling Larry Koopa hurriedly rushed right behind of the bent over Bowser, hungrily licked the lowly groaning king's puckering butthole for a very long while, eventually got himself into the right standing position, tightly placed his shaking around hands straight onto each delectably juicy looking cheek of King Koopa's heavy booty, and wasted no time what-so-ever as Larry now just started to enthusiastically butt fuck Bowser like a crazed, feral, untamed bull. While this was chaotically going on for some time now, by the way, Bowser Jr. just simply walked right in front of his father and stuck his own chunky, thick, round shaped, and bubbly looking ass straight against of Bowser's pleased face; King Koopa went straight to licking his son's fat, hefty booty with really long and very aggressive looking licks while still just getting flat-out ass rammed by Larry's own huge penis at the moment here, as well.

As Yoshi cutely looked around of his surroundings here for a bit, everybody **did** seem pretty dang busy with something going on just about. Mewtwo was crazily fucking Ridley's jiggling booty from behind, Bowser was getting a koopa kid train ran on his stupidly huge ass, Donkey Kong was roughly fucking King K. Rool's giant butt from the back, Falco was getting sloppily sucked off by Wolf, Sonic was speedily fucking Fox's genuinely rotund booty while on top of the moaning vulpine, Duck Hunt Dog was unorthodoxly fucking Toon Link's delightfully plump looking ass from behind, Incineroar was super strongly fucking Charizard's gigantic butt from the back, Banjo was greedily fucking Lucario's deliciously wobbling booty from behind as Kazooie just joyfully watched them both go at it, Diddy Kong was madly fucking Greninja's tight feeling ass in the missionary position, and lastly Pichu was also rapidly fucking Pikachu's chubby looking butt straight from the back.

However, **one** person was **still** free at the very moment here, and Yoshi's gleaming eyes were now strictly locked dead on its prey that would soon be taken by himself. Spoiler alert incoming, but it was none other than Young Link, of course.

"Well, don't mind if I do, Sir Big Butt! He, he, he!" very cutely giggled Yoshi as he skipped behind of the bent over Young Link, hurriedly mounted the young boy, and mere seconds afterwards violently started to ass fuck the now loudly moaning Kokiri warrior until he was nothing more than just a pleasure squealing, sex crazed, complete drooling mess of a being.

"Aaauugghhh, fuuuuck yeeaaahh…! FUCK y-yeah, Yoshi!" naughtily groaned out Young Link with a 'fucked silly' looking expression on his chubby, cute face. "Give it to me harder, damn you! Do it even harder! P-p-please!"

Yoshi may have giggled at Young Link's desperate sounding cries of sexual pleasure, but the green colored, blue eyed, large nosed, super big booty having dinosaur **sure did** start to butt fuck the young boy's tight, huge, and really soft feeling ass **even more** harder now, indeed.

"So, Ridley, how does having a 'train' ran on you sound, huh? Maybe sometime later on today? Like, maybe after getting ourselves some food and whatnot?" kindly asked a widely smiling Toon Link as he now felt the sporadically butt humping Duck Hunt Dog beginning to strongly ejaculate so, **so** damn deeply straight inside of his own tightening anus. "Oh, wow! Gosh, you're cumming so much right now! Backed up much, eh? He, he. Mmm, and it feels so good filling me up like this, too. Just... w-wow!"

"Why, certainly, Hero of the Winds. That idea sounds perfect to me," was Ridley's deep sounding reply back to Toon Link soon enough, his mind once again thinking just what in the world even took him so dang long to finally live out this incredibly amazing lifestyle in general.

However, the past no longer even mattered to him now, though, because as of now? Well, only the present did. Straight and simple.

 **The End!**

 ** _Hey, hey, hiya, hiya! Hello there! I just wanted to say thank you SO very much for even reading this here horrible crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


End file.
